Better Get in Character
by Roanam
Summary: Bart doesn't feel like himself. He's just an act he made up. When the Reach causes trouble will Bart be able to end his act, and finally realize his feelings for his best friend?
1. Ch1 THE REAL BART ALLEN

**Bart wants to stop acting, but feels like he lost himself.**

**/**

**/**

**/**

The thing with acting is that every movement has to be planned, and planned quickly. At least, that was the case with Impulse, or rather, Bart Allen. Bart felt like every move he would make in the past would be practiced, and perfected in no time. As he continued acting in-character, even after the world had been saved, he felt like his life went on auto-pilot, and his character was more loved than he was. Not that anyone knew what he was actually like. He never felt confidant, but had to act like he did constantly. It was starting to wear on his mind.

He had lost himself. The Bart Allen he pretended to be wasn't that different then the one that he wished he was. He knew he has to stop. He needed someone to know the real him. He was sick of hiding behind the character he portrayed himself as. He was sick of wearing a mask even out of costume. Even after all the things he'd been through he was still acting. He felt like a fraud, and after becoming the new Kid Flash the feeling got worse. His personality was fading, and he was starting to wonder how he should act. The auto pilot had broken, and Bart couldn't help but feel paranoid about having to make a new character to act as. The old Bart Allen was almost gone. Bart had no idea who he was anymore. He no longer had to worry about the future. It was time for him to stop acting.

"Hey herman-o, think you could come over. That'd be totally crash," Bart hung up, hoping that Jaime would check his voicemail soon. He had run all the way to El Paso, hoping to crash into the boy, but after vibrating through his window and finding a messy empty room he realized the boy wasn't home. Bart looked at the phone that he had been given. He didn't use it that often, but he knew Jaime used his phone a lot. Why hadn't he picked up then? _We're best friends right? Is he ignoring me?_

When Bart first showed up in the past he expected to become close to Barry, his grandfather, not to become best friends with the boy who would turn into a monster that enslaves mankind. He thought he would hate Blue Beetle of the past, but after meeting Jaime, and becoming friends with the boy he realized that the _meat_ inside Blue wasn't too bad. He actually cared about Jaime quite a bit, and that was why he close to talk to him about what was really on _his_ mind. The mind that kept up the illusion that he was Bart Allen, the quirky kid who always had a smile to share, not the Bart Allen who was a slave his entire life, and was lucky enough to escape to the past before he was killed. The speedster that had never _really _ran until he managed to escape for good. The boy who was able to build a time machine with only the help of one other person. The boy who was scared that he was going to go back to his time when everything was fixed.

Unless his time wasn't truly fixed. Bart hated to think that the future that he knew and hated might still be a reality. That Nathaniel was still living in that dark smog-filled world. That he was still a slave of that time. Nathaniel wasn't really a friend of Bart's, more like an acquaintance of some sort. He was smart, and had a rough life after killing The Flash, Bart's grandfather. _I'm glad I saved Barry. I'm glad I even got to meet Barry. He's so kind. _

A light buzzing sound snapped Bart from his thoughts, and the boy quickly snatched the device, glad to see it was Jaime. The time on his phone had surprised him though. He called Jaime almost an hour ago. What was the boy doing?

"Oh hey-lo herman-"

"Where are you?" The boy cut Bart off quickly, knowing how the boy liked to draw out hellos. Bart took the phone away from his ear for a moment, wondering why the boy would be asking where he was, he was home and sitting on his bed...

Whoops. Bart looked around Jaime's room, realizing that he'd been sitting in his best friend's room for almost an hour, thinking._ Not crash, not crash at all_. Bart heart noise from the phone, and instead of asking Jaime to repeat himself, just spoke quickly into the phone, "Uhh give me five minutes and I'll be where you are. You are at my house right?" _Though it's not like it's really my house. _Bart shook off the thought as he waited for Jaime's reply. They future boy still had a hard time calling the Garricks' home his own. He did live there, and the couple did give him a room to stay in, but Bart never felt home no matter where he was. He guessed those feelings came from constantly being moved from place to place. Wherever slaves were needed he went, though not by choice.

"Yeah, Mr. Garrick told me that you were looking for me hermano. What's going on ese? Something I need to know about?" Jaime sounded concerned, but Bart knew he'd react like that. He was so caring towards his friends.

"I'll give you and idea of what's up when I see you. Don't move," Bart hung up and prepared for a lengthy run. He was really annoyed that he would have to run across half the country because he was at the wrong house. _I think too much. I really should stop..._

**/**

It had been forever since Jaime and Tye actually hung out. Jaime was so nervous when he went to Tye's house, not even sure if his long-time friend had even come back home. After a short conversation with Tye's mother, Shelly, he found out that his friend was staying at his grandfather's house. It seemed like a good idea. Tye tended to run away a lot due to Maurice, and Jaime thought it was better that his friend didn't return to his home.

Holling Longshadow didn't live too far away from Tye's mother's house, and Jaime felt nervous as he approached another door that his friend could be behind After three knocks the door was open, and the signature orange headband of Tye was a welcoming sight as Jaime smiled at his friend, hoping that he forgave him for how he had acted when Tye ran away from STAR. Jaime was ashamed of the actions that weren't quite his. He hated every second of being on-mode, and he hoped that Tye knew that he was himself again. Jaime had been avoiding Tye since Tye told him off about eight months after the invasion had ended. Jaime decided it was time to see his friend again. A few seconds of the boy's simply looking at each other was all it took for the long haired boy to decide to forgive his friend's actions. After all, Jaime was his friend since they were young.

"Get your board and let's go," Tye turned away from Jaime, getting his longboard that was set right by the door, ready to be ridden. Jaime suited up and flew alongside Tye, excited to finally be hanging out with his amigo again. His phone went off, but Jaime decided to ignore it. If it was nightwing he could would keep calling, and if it was someone else it wasn't too important to him. It was almost an hour later when Jaime's phone went off again, this time loud enough to bother Tye.

"Just answer it Jaime. It might be important, hero business " Tye began doing simple tricks on his board, fully prepared to keep himself occupied as Jaime checked his phone. _Oh it's just that girl in my algebra class nothing important. _

_**Jaime Reyes that is not all of the messages on your device. **_

"I know I'm checking it." Tye gave Jaime a look, but didn't say anything as the boy spoke to himself, seeming to have an argument with whatever other voice he was talking to. Something about an impulse and his friend. Jaime put the phone to his ear and listened to the short message.

_That was odd. Usually it's hard to get Bart to shut up. Why would he leave such a short message. _

_**The impulse was very direct in what he wanted from you Jaime Reyes. A long message would not be practical considering his request. **_

"He isn't Impulse anymore,"_ he's Kid Flash now... _It was such a hard thing for Jaime to get used to. When Bart had changed his colors from red and white to yellow and red Jaime couldn't help but find it odd. Yes, Bart was honoring Wally's sacrifice, but he wasn't himself anymore. Ever since the younger boy switched his uniform he had been acting odd, and after two years of Bart acting strange Jaime wanted to know what was wrong with him. He wanted to know more than anything. Bart was calmer, and didn't joke as often. He was always thinking and didn't concentrate as much on the missions on hand. Jaime noticed this due to the several missions he had led.

_**Go to the Impulse. He obviously has the answer to what you wish to know, Jaime. **_

"Okay I guess I'll go then" Jaime got up and was about to reply before Tye put his hand up, telling him to be quiet.

"It's okay man, you have somewhere to be. Just know I'll be here okay?" Jaime smiled and armored up, flying to where he knew the closest Zeta-Beamed was, and beamed to Central City, and quickly shed his reach armor, and walked to the Garrick's residence He'd been there so many times in the past couple months that usually when he opened the door Mr or Mrs. Garrick would just call down the hall letting Jaime know where Bart was. Today was a bit different though.

"Why hello Jaime, I thought Bart was at your house?" Mr. Garrick walked over to the hispanic boy and put a hand on his shoulder as he gave the boy a confused look. _Why isn't he here?_

"He called me asking for me to come over," Jaime's confusion showed on his face as he sat down, getting out his phone and calling the boy. Where was he if he wasn't home. As a speedster he literally could be anywhere on the planet. Jaime ran his fingers through his thick hair as he waited for the boy to answer the phone. When the phone clicked signaling Bart answered Jaime didn't wait for the lengthy hello he usually got when talking to the boy.

**/**

Whenever Bart ran all he could feel was the wind. He could hear the buzz of conversations he had passed, but mostly he heard the wind rush past his years. He let the noise distract him as he traveled towards his destination. Bart honestly was getting sick of thinking so much. He could barely focus on anything outside of his thoughts lately, and when he was on a mission that could be dangerous.

Bart vibrated through the door, pausing for a moment to greet Mr Garrick before rushing upstairs to Jaime. His door was already open, so he was glad he didn't have to vibrate through it. The moment he entered the room Jaime gave him a look then jumped up, "You weren't running around like that were you? Bart you need to protect your identity, especially now as Kid Flash," Bart flinched when Jaime said Kid Flash, but he was sure that the other boy didn't notice his flinch.

"Uh yeah I didn't think of that. I'm still getting used to the whole secret identity thing... and the new name," Bart wanted to scream when he didn't reply with a witty remark. He still had the urge to act like he normally did, but he wanted to get away from all that. Bart wanted to be himself again, Bart Allen. He pushed his door shut with his foot before sitting on the bed, patting the spot beside himself for Jaime to sit. Jaime sat down without a word, ready to know what was up with Bart. If Bart was going to tell him.

"Jaime I can't keep this to myself anymore..." Jaime felt his stomach turn as he remembered when Bart had first told him about the future. Was Bart going to tell Jaime something like that again? _Is there still a chance of me turning into **that** Blue Beetle? _Bart sighed, not sure how to start what he wanted to say properly. The hispanic boy told Bart to take his time, and that he won't leave until Bart says what he wants to say, even if it take all day.

"It's just that... I'm not happy herman-o." Saying that small amount of spanish he had copied from Jaime made Bart happy, but he still felt like he was acting. Bart's back slumped as he closed in on himself. The now fifteen-year old boy felt naked as he told Jaime how he felt. He knew that he could be telling Nightwing, or Black Canary this, but he had to tell Blue. Blue was his closest friend, and he cared about him so much. He wanted Jaime to be the one to help him through this. "When I came to the past I had to change myself, and now I'm not sure if I can keep up with my act anymore. I can't force the personality anymore. I just can't."

Even though Jaime was three years older than Bart, he wasn't sure what to do with the upset boy. Bart's body shook, and by the way his hands were covering his eyes the eighteen-year old boy guessed he was crying. A tan hand rubbed his back as the older boy tried to think of what to do. He was no good at helping people when they were crying, especially boys.

_**The impulse is not crying Jaime Reyes. He acts this way due to frustration. **_

_Frustration?_

"Bart I'm not sure what you're trying to tell me." Jaime was really confused. Forced personality? Frustration? What did Bart mean.

"This is me." Bart said through his hands that were now covering his whole face. His voice sounded different. He seemed jaded, and yet it wasn't bad. The sound was muffled a bit, but the words still came out clearly to Jaime.

"I know you're you."

"No," Bart practically moaned the word as he lifted his head and looked into Jaime's brown eyes. The color was so deep that Bart had to take a second to really look at him before continuing. "I'm not who you think I am. I'm not always a joker, and I'm not always happy. I had to act that way when I came to the past so that no one..." Bart gasped as he tried to finish his thought. "So that no one... no one knows how bad the future was for me. I was a slave. I was a slave to you Jaime. Do you know what that does to a person. Anyone who has lived through what I have would not be able to be cheerful, or act that way. I can't do it anymore Jaime. I couldn't let anyone know what a wreck the future was going to be. How much of a wreck **I** am," Bart's voice cracked as the boy started breathing heavily, hoping to get his breath back. His chest lurched when he breathed in, his anxiety got the best of him. Soothing circles rubbed into his back confronted the boy as Jaime just sat there in silence. The gasps of Bart filled the room for a few moments before Jaime spoke up.

"You're not a wreck Bart. You saved the world. You saved **me** even though I hurt you in the future. You don't have to act happy all the time," Jaime wrapped his arm around Bart, pulling him in for a hug, and resting his chin on Bart's head, "and... you don't have to be the happy future kid anymore. If you want to be happy then I'll make you happy. You won't have to act. If you're upset I'll try everything in my power to fix it. I want to find out who you are if you're not the Bart I know."

Bart gasps were starting to slow as the boy was calming down. The younger boy was surprised that he hadn't shed a single tear the entire time he was talking to his best friend. Jaime knew what to say to make everything better. Bart loved him for that. Even with this 'new' personality of Bart's showing Jaime didn't act any differently towards the auburn-haired boy. Jaime cared about Bart because he was Bart. He didn't care how he acted. He just wanted Bart to be happy and to be himself.

_If only I knew what being myself was like._

**/**

**/**

**/**

**A/N: The end? I'm not sure if I want this to be mult-chaptered or not, so I'll leave it up to whoever reviews. I definitely could make it longer, but I'd need motivation, and that's where reviews come in. I like hearing what people think of my writing. I actually finished this story today because a reviewer(FelixFeroxFilia) made me want to write some more. **

**I just really wanted to write about that line that Bart says in Bloodlines- "Well, I better get in character". I just thought it was so interesting that he made the character of how he acts when he goes to the past, and that got me thinking, what if he wants to go back to how he was. Will he get sick of acting all the time? As someone who really loves acting I really enjoyed writing this.**

**Edit 5/20/13 I added a bit more and edited this chapter and others. Hopefully it sounds a bit better now. **


	2. Ch2 PIZZA

**Chapter 2: Bart tries being himself with Jaime.**

**/**

**/**

**/**

"So Spring break huh? Pretty crash," Bart said as he walked alongside Blue Beetle in the temporary headquarters. Since Mount Justice was destroyed two years ago some of the heroes were working on making a new headquarters for those in Young Justice. All heros were allowed access to the WatchTower, but the Justice League felt it would be better for the young heros to start small and work their way up. Only those who earned recognition from the invasion were allowed in the WatchTower. It just so happened that Bart prefered the dusty dirty room that was the temp HQ. He knew the new Mount Justice would be finished soon.

"Yeah, same week as yours, or so I've heard. We should do something," Jaime casually said as he opened the soda he had been carrying around. Bart couldn't help the growl that had come from his stomach just from the sight of food. It wasn't that he was hungry, but his body still craved food whenever available That's what happens when you have been starved. When you see food you want it, regardless of whether you're hungry or not. Bart's body was still scared that he wouldn't get another meal. If Bart wasn't a speedster he wouldn't be able to handle the large amounts of food that he ate. Jaime looked a Bart a second before pushing the soda towards him, offering it.

"No thanks, but I vote for now let's get something to eat." Bart sped away, returning a moment later in civilian clothes. He wanted to hang out with Jaime, but with no masks or costumes involved. He was trying so hard to be himself around the boy, but felt like he was just making a new character. That's not what he wanted.

_**The Impulse's heart has increased speed. He is uneasy. **_

_Uneasy about what?_

_**That is unclear Jaime Reyes. **_

"Where do you want to go?" Jaime wasn't about to pick out a place to go if Bart was feeling nervous about something. Though Jaime wished he knew what the boy was thinking. Sometimes the hispanic boy was jealous of M'gann's mind reading abilities. He knew that it wouldn't be cool to read a mind without permission, but he wanted to know what Bart was thinking. He was lucky that Scarab picked up small things like increased heart rate for him. Without Scarab Jaime would have the hardest time finding out how Bart was feeling. This new Bart was hard to read.

It had been over a week since Bart had trusted him with what was on his mind. The acting, and how he felt lost. How he wanted to get away from the character he'd created. Jaime was still confused about what Bart had meant at the time, but he was starting to understand. The fifteen-year old was calmer lately. Jaime noticed this immediately, even as they spoke the other day. He was calmer, and wasn't quite as random. The way he spoke hadn't changed much. He still said things were crash, and mode, but he didn't seem excited anymore. Surprisingly Bart had been trying to speak more spanish around Jaime, though his pronunciation was still awful. That probably would never change.

"How about a sit down place? I want you to choose," Bart waited to Jaime to say a good place to eat, but the boy never said anything. _He must be talking to Scarab. _"Yo Jaime. Herman-o."

The older boy jumped and then quickly responded, "Uh how about Zelma's?"

"Sounds crash. Where is it?" Bart smiled at the boy. That place sounded cool.

_Oh no what did I do. That's where I take girls out on dates. _Jaime mentally face palmed as he told Bart where the resteraunt was. It was in his hometown, not too far from his school or home. It was a nice pizza place, with a big mural of girls on the far wall. Jaime knew the owner, and the owner always gave him the best seat, and gave him a huge discount on the amazing pizza.

It took Jaime a couple seconds to get his armor off, and a bit more time to get to the restaurant with Bart. When he walked in he was greeted by the owner who gave him a strange look before seating the two boys.

"What's with the weird look?"

_**The 'new' Impulse is more perceptive. **_

"Yeah he is," Jaime looked at Bart and realized that he wasn't making any sense, at least not to the fifteen-year old boy seated across from him. Sometimes Jaime would speak aloud when Scarab spoke to him. He couldn't help it. Ever since the scarab attached itself to the boy, Jaime would talk to the scarab. He wasn't always an ally, but after the invasion Jaime considered scarab a friend. It was only natural to speak to your friends. Jaime rarely was put on missions with M'gann, so he wasn't used to speaking telepathically. He was getting a bit better though.

Bart looked more than a little uncomfortable right now. He wasn't sure what to say. It was obvious that Scarab was talking to Jaime about him, and as much as Bart wanted to know what was being said, he also didn't want to know. _I don't want to hear about how Jaime wants the old me back. I don't want to hear what scarab has to say about me. _

"What would you like to start off with?" A girl with a bored expression startled Bart from his thoughts, and judging by how she was staring at him, she wanted him to order first. Bart just looked at her a moment, not sure what to do. There were no restaurants in the future. This wasn't practiced. The times the Garricks took him out to eat they usually ordered for him, wanting him to try something new. Right now Bart didn't know what to do. He had to do something though, he couldn't just sit there staring at the girl. _The new Bart__ would know what to do though._ _I can't do this. I can't be me. I don't even know who I am. Maybe I should just be the new Bart for a little bit longer..._

Bart put on his best smile and energetically ordered two sodas, one for himself and another for 'his best bud blue'. Jaime visibly stiffened when Bart called him blue, yet Bart didn't respond with a sorry face. He smiled at his friend as if this were normal. It was only normal when they were on a mission, or away from the public. It was only normal to **act** like that when away from civilians who didn't know Jaime's secret. The eighteen-year old waited for the waitress to walk away before yelling at Bart.

"Best bud blue? Follando mierda Bart, what are you trying to do ese? You can't call me that when we're out in public! What if someone finds out that I'm ..." Jaime cut himself off, knowing that Bart will know what he meant. Right now Jaime was really thankful that he was seated in the back with one of the most private booths in the entire restaurant. Privacy was good sometimes. Jaime still found Bart's behavior really strange. Bart just stared acting differently all of a sudden. It's like his old personality was coming back. _I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not._

"Sorry Herman-o," Bart held out the foreign word for a moment before continuing his sentence, not once losing the energy in is voice, "I'm just really glad nothing's happened to change the future. You could have been a big bad, and that would not be crash." Since Bart was on the other side of the table, the younger boy simply patted Jaime's hand, showing that he was happy he didn't go on mode. Something really was off with his behavior. Jaime gave Bart a look before smiling back at the boy. He obviously was relieved that no one has tried to take over his scarab after the reach invasion. Jaime was so scared when he was moded. To not be able to control his body was the worst thing that's ever happened to him. Jaime hoped that that would never happen to him again.

The waitress set down the drinks before turning to Bart again, giving him a flirty look. She had more makeup on than before, and it was obvious that she had sprayed herself with a small amount of perfume. She was a pretty girl, so Jaime wasn't sure why she went through the effort. _Not that it matters, _Jaime thought, _Bart won't even notice. Ever since coming to the past he has shown no interest in anyone. _

**_Except for you Jaime Reyes._**

"What?" Bart and the waitress jumped when Jaime shouted, wondering what was going on with the boy. Bart knew it had to do with scarab, but the poor waitress had no clue. Jaime knew this and got out his phone and started texting random people, making it seem like he had just gotten an outrageous text. He did however have a message from Tye, letting Jaime know that his friend was going to be hanging out with Asami, and not to bother him. _Well that's interesting. _ When it was time for Jaime to order he did, and noticed when the waitress left her shoulders slumped. She must have realized that Bart didn't notice the effort she went through to try to subconsciously get Bart to think she's attractive.

"Bart why didn't you say anything? That was one linda muchacha!"

"lin-da muca-what?" Bart was way off when trying to repeat Jaime, but the tan boy just thought it was funny.

"muchacha linda, it means pretty girl hermano. Aren't you taking Spanish in school?" Jaime knew that in most high schools languages were required to graduate. Sometimes you could get out of learning a language, but in most cases students had to take the class. Even though Jaime was a senior in high school he still had to take a foreign language. He obviously took spanish, since it was his native tongue.

"Eh I don't really pay attention in classes..." Bart's energy seemed to disappear as he said this. Bart actually didn't like school. He loved learning, but hated when it was required. In the future he wasn't offered much schooling beyond learning to speak and learning to work. He had managed to find books to read, and learned a lot about the past, and a lot about heroes. He loved history more than anything because he knew more than anyone that the past was important. 'Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it' Bart remembered the first time he had read that quote. It was written in the corner of some notes he found in his mother's belongings. Those words were said by a man named George Santayana.

"Well you should pay attention in Spanish if you ever hope to comprenderme hermano. Muchacha linda means pretty girl." The words seemed to roll off of Jaime's tongue flawlessly,and Bart couldn't help but feel jealous He could remember almost any historic event he'd been told about or read about, and yet could barely speak a language that wasn't his own. Not that he tried too hard. He only said a few words, and it was mostly because of Jaime. He couldn't help but pick up things the other boy did.

"Pretty... girl. What does that have to do with anything?" _Is Jaime trying to push me towards that girl? She is attractive but..._ The idea of love and relationships honestly scared Bart. He was used to people simply hooking up because they weren't sure they'd ever have another chance. Sex was considered love in the future, and when Bart came to the past he quickly realized that wasn't how things worked. Love was different in the past. _Love can easily be compared to the friendship I share with Jaime. _Strangely, that thought didn't bother Bart at all.

"Hermano, you should get her number. Since everything is pretty calm now you could try dating." Jaime looked over, noticing that there was a man bringing over their pizza. The boys might now see the waitress until they get their check. Which brings up the question, "Hey Bart did you bring any money?"

"Uhh no. didn't think that far, but hey I'm sure you have some cash on you," Bart couldn't help it when he answered cheerfully, his voice light and pleasant. When the man set the large Pizza down Bart thanked him multiple times before stealing three slices onto his plate. He was definitely hungry now. He practically inhaled the pieces before resuming his conversation with Jaime, "I don't really think she's my type. I mean I'm into uhh..." Bart had to think for a moment. What was he into? _Well I have no idea, _"I'll know what I'm into when I meet that person I guess."

"Not too bad ese. I know I'm into girls with red hair. I guess that's because of one of my exes." Jaime munched on his pizza slice, not even caring that Bart was finished with his half of the pizza, and was now starting on Jaime's half. _  
_

"Are you like Wally with the food thing? Having to eat all the time?" It was an innocent question, but the moment Jaime said it Bart seemed to freeze. The younger boy put down his pizza slowly and pushed his plate away as if he didn't want the food anymore.

"Not really, I mean my body does burn it off when I run. I just... feel like I have to eat a lot," _Or rather, I'm scared of not having another meal. _Bart couldn't help but feel guilty for eating so much now. Scavenger rights didn't apply anymore. They didn't have to apply, but Bart still felt the need to eat whenever he could. That was the whole reason he was here with Jaime. For food.

"That's pretty cool. I just sorta eat. I don't have to worry about gaining too much weight now due to training." Jaime idly munched on his piece, as he looked around the place. Between bites he spoke to Bart, hoping to make the boy comfortable enough to eat again. He had no luck, and after the waitress came back Jaime paid for the food and went home with Bart, hoping to cheer him up again.

**/**

_Scarab, what do you think is wrong with Bart. Why was he acting like that yesterday? His personality kept changing. Was this what he meant when he was talking about changing himself, and acting. Was Bart acting today or was that the real Bart. _Jaime was home and on his bed, surrounded by homework he didn't have the willpower to do. Jaime knew that he had to finish his homework, or risk being yelled at again, but he couldn't get his mind away from his friend. He was scared for the boy. Why was he acting the way that he was. Was that the 'real' Bart Allen? A dull, sad boy. Why was he so sad. Jaime knew that the future was pretty rough for him, but he should be past all that now. It had been almost three years since he came to the past.

_**I am unsure about the natural personality of the Impulse Jaime Reyes, but I believe He could be experiencing trauma from his old life. **_

_Trauma? From... us?_

**_I believe so. Impulse is very unstable right now. _**

_How do I make him more stable?_

**_Unknown Jaime Reyes. I suggest you get closer to the Impulse. _**

"Right, get closer to Bart." Jaime spoke aloud to his empty room. Sometimes Jaime was glad his mother gave him so much privacy.

**/**

_What am I doing? I've been trying so hard to be myself around Jaime, my best friend, and I still can't. Will I only ever be myself in my head? That's not crash at all. I need to try again. _Bart sighed loudly before falling onto his bed. The events from the other day had been wearing on his mind ever since Jaime went home with him, and tried to 'cheer him up'. The sad part was that Bart wasn't sad. If he had to describe the feeling that night, it would have been that he **shut down. **He couldn't handle being himself, due to being scared of being judged, and becoming the Bart he had created only made the auburn-haired boy sad. He wanted to stop relying on that character for people to think he was happy. Bart couldn't help but feel like the real him was broken. _Maybe I shouldn't of told Jaime about... that. Maybe it's better that I start acting again._

**/**

**/**

**/**

**A/N: mierda ****follando** means fucking shit in Spanish, linda **muchacha **means pretty girl, and comprenderme means understand me. I went to Google translate since I really really suck at Spanish. I'm going to have Jaime replace random words in Spanish since he already does that with Hermano. I think I'll be a nice touch. 

**I'm going to try to keep my chapters to be at least 3,000 words(including the A/N). the first chapter was a little over, and this one was difficult, but I think making the chapters longer will help me improve my writing a bit. Do you guys like how dark I'm making the future? I'm trying to put darker images of the past in, since I imagine it was pretty bad for Bart. I'm also adding some effects being in the future has on Bart, like him thinking he won't have a meal again. If you guys have suggestions of things to add to the story please let me know.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Ch3 TEXTS

**Chapter 3: Bart needs time alone for once. Too bad Jaime won't allow that.**

**/**

**/**

**/**

A week ago Bart asked for a break from the team. Kaldur wasn't very happy about it, but allowed the boy off. Because of that Jaime had to go on more missions, and it almost seemed like Kaldur and Nightwing were trying to keep the boy busy. After a week of fighting villains, and relentless training everyday Jaime decided to take his own break. The team would be okay without him for one day right? It didn't take long for Jaime to put his armor on and begin his flight to Bart's house. If he Zeta'd there the team would know where he was going, and he didn't need more people keeping him occupied. If that's what they were doing.

**/**

_Just breathe Bart. Come on, in, then out. In and out._ Bart grabbed his sheets pulling them close to his body. He was hot and sweaty from running. He needed to clear his head, and his power was very good for doing just that. Sometimes Bart wished he could temporarily not have his powers so that he'd have to work harder. Working hard used to be something he did everyday in the future. It wasn't by choice of course, but having his muscles sore, and to truly feel exhausted made Bart feel like he was actually doing something. The last time he had truly felt tired after running had to be after the invasion, when he was running with The Flash, and Kid Flash. Though he didn't exactly run with Wally for too long that day... Bart knew he could always put on an inhibitor collar,but it wouldn't be that simple. Not to mention, Bart hated things around his neck. Anything around his neck made him uncomfortable Only a few people knew this of course. Did the people Bart trust miss him? _You'll **have** to go back eventually. You have to. People rely on you, they rely on Kid Flash._

_Not Impulse. People don't rely on Impulse anymore. _Bart couldn't help but find that disturbing. When Wally died it was the right thing to become the next Kid Flash, and to keep up the image that Heroes didn't die. Bart couldn't help but think, _what about Impulse?_ Was Impulse so unimportant that he didn't need a replacement? Did anyone miss that hero? Bart knew he did. It only took a second for two costumes to be pulled onto the young boy's bed, and Bart looked down at both of them. Kid Flash and Impulse. Bart ran his hands down the worn fabric of the Kid Flash costume. He didn't wear it down though. Wally West's years of fighting had worn down the fabric. Even when it was sized down to fit Bart the costume was worn from Wally. Bart didn't run like Wally though. He ran faster, and with that speed the costume wouldn't last much longer. Bart knew he would have to find a way to make a new Kid Flash costume. One that would keep. One like the Impulse costume sitting on his bed.

Bart picked up the Impulse costume. He remembered making this. It was one of the riskier parts of his plan to go to the past. He knew that when he went back in time he had to make it look like he was already a hero. He had to make it look good. He had put so much thought into going back in time, and everyday he was thankful that everything had worked out smoothly for the most part. Even though he had gotten handcuffed by Nightwing the first time he met him. The costume was made to look like it belonged to a hero, and after everything the boy had gone through Bart couldn't help but feel more like a hero in it. He **had** saved the future. Blue beetle wasn't on Mode long enough to do any damage to the timestream, and Bart knew there wasn't another chance for Blue to go on mode. The Reach had left almost two years ago, and with them the threat of an enslaved future left as well. Bart's future was now changed, and as much as the boy wanted to see the new future, he couldn't. They wouldn't have the technology to go back and forth in time for another thirty-eight years.

The fifteen-year old jumped when he noticed it was close to 5:30. Where had the day gone? It took a second for Bart to remember that the Garricks were out on a romantic dinner and that he'd have to 'fend for himself' when it came to food tonight, which didn't bother Bart at all. Things like that used to bother Bart, because it reminded him of times when he really did have to fend for himself when it came to food. He hated that expression, but forgave the Garricks for saying it. After all, it was normal for things like that to be said in this time. Bart picked up the two suits and paused before putting tossing one of them into his drawer, not even bothering to close the drawer. Even though Bart had requested a break from Young Justice, he felt the need to help someone in some way. He decided to go out patrolling, making sure everything in his own city, and a couple others nearby were okay. Patrolling would take about an hour and a half, and Bart didn't mind waiting to eat at the moment. The young boy suited up and vibrated through the door and sped outside, making sure to check every inch of the cities nearby. Bart couldn't help but hope there would be something going on just so he would have something to do.

**/**

After a couple days Jaime got used to finding out that Bart wasn't home and that the Garrick's didn't know where he was. The first day Jaime went to Bart's house he wasn't home. Same with the next day, and the day after that and the day after that. It was starting to really bother Jaime. He hadn't seen Bart in about four days. He had texted him a bit, but not too much. Two messages tops, hoping for a response. Even after mentioning spring break he received no reply.

The next day Jaime couldn't help but curse under his breath as he stepped away from the Garrick house. _Of course Bart wasn't home. _The pattern of Bart not being around was starting to wear on Jaime's mind. Where was his friend, and why was no one bothered by the boy's random abstinence. The team just continued on like nothing was wrong. Bart wasn't a huge part of the team like Nightwing, or Miss Martian, but he was still important. He was still part of the team. People took breaks every once and a while, but most people told the team about it. Bart said nothing. When Jaime spoke to Mr. Garrick he said it was just a phase Bart was going through, and not to worry.

_How could I not worry though. That's my best friend and I haven't seen him in over ten days. _Jaime ran his fingers through his hair, and looked at the clock. It was already noon. _Where had the day gone?_ Jaime couldn't help but feel a bit of Deja Vu with that thought. Jaime had wanted to spend his spring break with his best friend, his hermano Bart, but so far the break was almost over and Jaime couldn't even figure out where Bart was. Not that anyone else had tried looking for the speedster.

_**Investigation should help you find the Impulse Jaime Reyes.**_

_Not Impulse... Not Kid Flash either... I'll give it a few days, then I'll 'investigate' for Bart. _Jaime wanted to find his friend, Bart. He wasn't looking for a hero to pal around with in the desert, he was looking for his friend. His friend who he missed. His friend he was scared for. He was scared for Bart mentally. Bart was acting strange, and then suddenly disappeared. When he asked his friends they just told him they didn't know, and that they hoped he would be back soon. Jaime hoped the same. Normally it wouldn't be hard to find someone, but Bart was a speedster, even if Jaime, or anybody else, knew where he was the older boy had no way of knowing Bart would be there by the time he got there. Jaime's thoughts were interrupted by a call, and he answered knowing that he couldn't ignore the team just because he missed his friend.

**/**

The past few days had been on and off great for Bart. on the good side Bart noticed that a lot of people were happy to see Impulse again, and a few people stopped him asking where he had been. The bad part was that most people he saved didn't want to be saved by an 'uncool' hero like Impulse. Some people Bart had saved didn't even know his name. Not that he blamed them at all. Impulse wasn't a well-known hero.

_Though I wish I was. _Bart didn't want to be well-known for the fame, he just needed people to see him. he needed to know that The Flash, and Kid Flash weren't the only speedsters worth mentioning. Bart couldn't help but feel like he was starting to fall back into old habits again. The young hero couldn't help himself from using the personality that he had practiced for the past. Even though he felt better about himself, he wasn't acting like himself. He was acting like the Bart he had created. The autopilot was coming back, and Bart wasn't sure what to do. He was gone most days due to his personal hero work, and thankfully the Garricks didn't say anything about it. They hadn't seen the Impulse costume though. Bart's 'job' interrupted his thoughts as the girl he had rescued began speaking.

"Thank you so much, you saved me," the breathy words were spoken by a young girl, around seventeen, who held onto Bart tightly, making it obvious how thankful she was for the hero saving her. She had been trapped in an apartment fire and Bart ran into the fire, knowing he was too fast for it to burn him. He saved the girl and ran with her far away from the fire and smoke. Years ago Bart would have said he wasn't strong enough for things like this, but over the past two years Bart made it his job to get stronger. Part of it was for himself, part of it was for the people, and part of it was him trying to be like Wally. The girl's lean arms pulled Bart closer, and before he knew it she was kissing him full on the mouth. It wasn't pushy or gross, just odd. Bart broke it off after a second and placed the girl's feet on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Bart ran his hand over his mouth, feeling a bit of lipstick come off on his gloves. He knew that some people felt the need to show their thanks by giving affection to heros, but Bart always thought it was odd. There was ash smeared on the girl's face, and Bart brushed it off of her cheeks, reveling the freckles hidden beneath the ash.

"I'm fine now," She gave the speedster another hug and when she pulled away a smile was on her face, "I want to repay you. Can I buy you dinner?"

"Dinner? I uh," Bart scratched his head as he thought about it. _Dinner? Is that even allowed when in costume? _Bart still wasn't sure what he could and couldn't do. He knew that he couldn't shed his costume with normal civilians, but he wasn't sure if he was allowed to go out with people as Impulse. "I'm going to have to say no." Bart really wasn't sure what to do, but he felt relieved when the girl smiled at him and nodded. It would have been bad if she was persistent. Bart noticed that the girl still held onto his hands, and looked very weak still. He smiled at the girl before putting his arm around her shoulder before speaking, "I would like to walk you home though. Just to make sure you get there safely."

Bart couldn't help but feel very nervous around this girl. Not because she had kissed him, but because he knew he had seen her before. He was used to seeing familiar faces when it came to villains, but with civilians it wasn't very common. At least for Bart. It didn't take long to get to the girl's house, and Bart wasn't surprised when her family invited him for dinner. His stomach said yes before Bart could say no, so that was where the speedster spent the remainder of his day.

It was dark when Bart had returned to his home. The Garricks had already gone to bed, leaving a note saying that they'd like Bart to come home sooner in the future. Bart took the note into his room and instead of throwing it away like most kids would, he opened up a notebook and flipped to a fresh page, storing the note in there. Several pages of his notebook were filled with notes, some sticky notes, some taped on, and some stapled. Bart knew he'd have to do something to the note to make it stay, but for now he flipped the book shut and stashed it in the side of his bed, right along the wood. Bart was about to go to sleep but noticed his phone had more than a few messages on it. He checked the messages, seeing that they were all from Jaime. When was the last time he had checked his phone?

[new text]Hey Bart, wanna chill later.

[new text]You seem busy. Got a lady friend? ;P

[new text]Spring break is here at last! Got any plans ese?

[new text]I haven't seen you in a while Bart.

[new text]Bart are you okay?

[new text]Hermano where are you?

[new text]Your folks said you were out, when will you be back?

[new text]I went to your house again today, you sure you still live there?

[new text]You didn't run away did you?

[new text]I thought we were going to spend break together.

[new text]Bart?

[new text]I miss you bro.

[new text]Hey when you check your phone let me know.

[new text]No matter what time. I'm willing to wake up for you hermano.

[new text]I just want to know that everything's okay.

Bart just stared at the messages, not sure what to do with them. Jaime sounded like he really wanted to see him. How long had it been since Bart had last seen his bilingual friend? _It couldn't have been too long. _Bart stripped himself of his Impulse uniform before storing it in his drawer beside the Kid Flash uniform. Bart only had a few more days on break, in more ways then one. In a couple of days he'll have to return to being Kid Flash, and he had to return to school. He wasn't sure which was worse. After putting on some fresh clothes Bart jumped into bed, and grabbed his phone. It would be mean to ignore Jaime. He sounded really concerned about Bart.

_But why would he be so scared about where I was?_

[text] Why would anything be wrong? Bart wasn't sure what else to say to Jaime. He felt great! He felt like himself for once. Though he wasn't sure which 'self' he felt like. He was happy, though he wasn't sure how much that counted in the long run. _What's the point of being happy when you know you'll just be sad and confused later..._

_oh no. Something is wrong. _Bart pulled his covers over himself, hoping to fall asleep. No more thinking. _Thinking is bad, sleep is good. It's nice not to have too many thoughts going through your head. It's nice not to worry, it's nice to sleep. It's nice not to be sad. _Bart sniffed and rubbed his irritated nose. His eyes hurt, but they didn't get watery. Not even close. Bart didn't cry. _Why am I thinking about crying? There's no reason to be sad. I'm happy aren't I? I was happy a minute ago. Why don't I feel like that anymore?_

[new text] I don't know man, maybe it's the fact that you haven't been home during the day in over a week, and you haven't been doing any missions and no one know's what's up with you.

[text] I'm just taking a break..._ This was just a normal break right? To make myself less stressed? I need to stop thinking. I need to sleep._

[new text] Bart please see me tomorrow. I'm worried about you.

[okay. Night.] _I'm worried about me too.._

**/**

**/**

**/**

**A/N: Wow I am super happy with the texting that I did. I hope Jaime sounded like himself though. Just to make sure everyone knows what I'm doing, [new text] applies to any new messages on Bart's phone, which in most cases will be from Jaime, unless I say otherwise. [text] is what Bart is sending to whoever. It's probably going to take a couple more chapters for some actual romance between Bart and Jaime to start, mostly because I'm not sure how to get them together yet. I'm just writing as I go, I seriously have no plan for this story. o.o I hope you guys like how I'm making Bart's thought process very... jumbled. He's very confused about himself.**

**I'll try to update again soon!**


	4. Ch4 THE ONE WE SEEK

**Chapter 4: Bart doesn't cry. Isn't that odd? Aliens woahhhhh.**

**/  
**

**/**

**/**

It was hard getting up the next day. Bart hadn't slept well at all last night, and when he looked at the clock he saw that it read 6:15. Way. Too. Early. He threw a pillow over his head and groaned before turning over and keeping the pillow on him. It wasn't that he didn't want to see Jaime, it was the other way around. He didn't want Jaime to see him. Not like this at least. He was so confused and upset. He had been happy. _I had been so happy..._ Just the idea of being happy made him upset. _But I don't understand why. This doesn't make any sense._ His dreams last night were twisted, and cruel, and when he awoke he expected to be scared, but he was more tired than anything. His chest felt hollow, and Bart had to put his hand on his chest to make sure there wasn't a gaping hole there. Bart closed his eyes and decided to sleep again. If he did fall asleep Jaime would wake him up right?

Bart just hoped his friend wouldn't be mad at him for taking a break from the team. Bart knew he didn't really take a break though. He was still helping people, just... he wasn't helping people how he was supposed to. He wasn't on a mission with a team. He didn't get any orders from anyone. Instead he was out patrolling as his old self. He should be with the team as Kid Flash, but instead he was by himself as Impulse. Bart was surprised that no one had noticed that Impulse had come back. _I guess I haven't been helping enough for anyone to notice. _

_Not that anyone cares about Impulse... _With that thought in his head Bart fell asleep. His dreams were not pleasant.

**/**

It was already noon and Bart wasn't up. Jaime knew this because the boy hadn't replied to any of his texts. The older boy didn't send him too many, but he had hoped after four messages of 'get up you're so lazy' the boy would've gotten up by now._ It is Spring break after all... He must be enjoying sleeping in. I can't believe Nightwing expects me to go on a mission in twenty minutes. If Bart doesn't get up I won't be able to see him until tonight if I'm lucky._

**_/_**

Twenty minutes later Jaime left for his mission, knowing that he'd have to wait until late for Bart to see him.

[text] Bart I have to go on a mission with the team. Please see me later.

Bart stood there and watched Jaime leave. He had just woken up, and ran as fast as he could, hoping to catch his friend. Seeing Jaime flying away from him made Bart's chest hurt. He took a seat on a bench nearby and ran his fingers through his hair. He knew he needed to talk to someone about how he was feeling. He didn't feel happy, and he as frustrated beyond belief. He wasn't sure if he wanted to return to the team yet. He wanted to continue being Impulse. Barts eyes started to sting, but he knew he wouldn't cry. He knew this was nothing, and that it wasn't worth crying over. He was just frustrated and confused. This was no reason to cry. Crying brought back memories he didn't want.

He still had scars from the last time he cried.

**/**

The mission had seemed simple at first. A 'get in get out' type of mission. At least that's what Nightwing had told Jaime after appointing him the team leader. This wasn't the boy's first time as the leader, but Jaime always felt honored to be the one trusted to bring everyone home. With this particular mission Jaime was very laid back. He liked easy missions, and this one was sure to be a breeze. _After the mission I can see Bart. Hopefully._

Jaime, or rather Blue Beetle was on the team with Robin, Wonder Girl, and Superboy. The mission was to check an area for suspicious activity. There had been a report of boom tube activity, and with it being in the middle of an abandoned junkyard made it the teams responsibility to check it out. Jaime was glad that Nightwing allowed him on this mission after his betrayal two years ago. Jaime still had nightmares of his body moving without his permission, and attacking him team and then capturing them. It killed him when lies came out of his own mouth, and he could do nothing but scream silently. Jaime shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. He had to focus on the mission, because it had taken a bad turn.

When they had arrived there were four orange figures waiting for them. Aliens. They seemed so familiar, yet so foreign.

When the fight started Jaime couldn't see straight, his body was being flung around like a toy. These aliens knew what they were doing. Jaime knew what the aliens were doing. They wanted to separate the team. Somehow the aliens knew not to underestimate the team. Jaime waited for an opening, and when his hand was next to the Alien's stomach he hit it with a plasma blast. It sent both of them flying, and Blue Beetle landed with a loud crash. When the boy could finally see straight the alien was stand patiently, waiting for him to strike. Jaime did so happily.

It took a few tries for the hits to land, and Jaime decided he had to find out what the others were doing. He had to make sure the team stayed safe. He blasted a few staples at the orange creature, before he few above everyone in an attempt to get a clearer idea of what they were fighting. The aliens were similar to himself, but also had foreign features. They could change their arms into weapons and the one that Jaime was fighting had changed it's hands into claws, and was currently trying to tear the staples out of the ground. It wouldn't take long before Jaime had to fight again.

On top of a pile of Junk was Robin, and the alien he was fighting had wings, and was using it to it's advantage. Robin was holding his own against two aliens, while a litle bit away Wonder Girl and Superboy were fighting an alien together. Robin wouldn't be able to continue fighting the way he was for much longer. Robin was at a disadvantage.

_**In twenty minutes the boy will run out of energy. Leave the weak one.**_

_Twenty minutes? Not a lot of time to end a fight... _Jaime thought as he watched Robin fight. He was using everything he had on the alien, and either it didn't hit the alien, or the alien just smacked away the weapons Superboy and Wonder Girl were holding up a bit better, both taking turns hitting the alien. Jaime put his hand to his ear, and clicked his headset, "Blue Beetle to Superboy.-"

Jaime heard the crash before he felt it, and he groaned as the pain set in. He didn't think to defend himself as he was hit, his armor cracking. After two hits Jaime kicked the alien off of himself, and jumped to his feet. He couldn't help but shiver as he felt the cool air on his face. Blood dripped out from the crack in his armor, and Jaime lifted a hand to wipe the blood from his cheek. This was bad. His armor was **not** easy to break. These aliens were strong. Too strong. Jaime got ready to send a plasma blast towards the alien, but before the orange creature could hit him again, Superboy crashed down on top of it.

"You called?" Superboy said as he struck the alien again.

"Robin needs help, I've got this," Jaime felt the armor repairing itself, and he took a step forward, stapling the creature onto the ground again. Superboy left his side quickly, and Jaime approached the alien slowly, and cautiously. The creature didn't even try to get out of the staples. Jaime took two steps towards it before the alien let out a piercing shriek. Jaime threw his hands to his ears as his body curled up on itself. He felt like he was going to pass out.

"Scarab! Block the noise!" _Can he even do that?_

**_Translating._**

_"Translating?" _Jaime took his hands off of his ears as the loud shriek slowly turned into a language.

"THE ONE WE SEEK IS NOT HERE. THIS FIGHT IS POINTLESS."

"WHERE WILL WE GO."

"BACK TO OUR MASTER."

Jaime managed to put his arms up to block the hit he knew was coming. After impact Jaime started climbing the pile of junk. He may have been able to turn the horrible noise into a language, but he knew his team had to be suffering from the noise. When he reached the top he saw Superboy on his knees next to an unconscious Robin. Superboy had both hands on his ears, and his expression was one of extreme pain. Jaime looked over to the four aliens who had met in the middle of the junk, and as much as he wanted to find out what they wanted, he knew he had to help his team. He closed his eyes and turned his head away as they used a boom tube to leave.

After they left Superboy seemed a bit more relaxed, though Jaime could tell that his head hurt. Wonder Girl, who Jaime had failed to check on, flew over towards the ground, and collapsed before checking on Robin.

"Are you two okay?" Jaime asked, but instantly regretted it. Jaime's voice was too loud to their still ringing ears. Jaime picked up Robin, and signaled for the two to follow him. Their mission wasn't a complete failure, but he knew Nightwing would be asking questions that Jaime would not be able to answer. All he knew was that the aliens could turn themselves into weapons which was similar to what his armor did.

It wasn't similar enough for Jaime to mention it to Nightwing though.

**/**

[text] are you awake hermano? Jaime was shirtless on his bed, exhausted mentally and physically. He had learned almost nothing about the aliens other than their appearance and that they could break his armor. That wasn't useful at all though. _They mentioned that they 'seek' something. Is that something a person or an object. _

**_Jaime Reyes the fight was in a junkyard._**

_Definitely an object. _Sometimes Jaime liked having two voices in his head. It was true that sometimes it made him appear crazy, but at times like this is was great having someone point out the details of things he might not think about. Jaime jumped when his phone went off, and he started searching the bed for it quickly, hoping it was Bart.

**_Your phone is under your pillow. _**

Jaime groaned as he reached under his pillow and pulled out his phone. Sometimes the scarab was a bit too helpful. Jaime's phone went off again in his hand, and Jaime tried to read the texts in order.

[new text] Just barely. think we can talk now?

[new text]I actually have to tell you some things...

[text] Sure. Think you can meet me outside my house? It'll be quicker if you came here rather than me leaving.

Jaime hopped off of his bed, this time paying attention to where he tossed his phone. He put on a black wifebeater and some pants, knowing that he couldn't just meet Jaime in his boxers. After a moment his phone buzzed and he picked it up. Bart was outside. That was quicker than it usually was. Was Bart outside when they were texting? It took a second for Jaime to put on his armor and hop out the window. When Jaime landed next to Bart he realized something.

_Why didn't Bart just come in? _Jaime couldn't help but find it odd that Bart didn't just barge into his home.

"Let's go to our usual spot to talk. I don't want to wake anybody." Bart nodded his head and started running ahead of Jaime. Jaime was left to assume that this was how the 'real Bart' acted. Jaime followed Bart Quickly. When they reached their usual spot Jaime quickly shed his armor.

"So what do you-"

"I'm not happy."

"I know." There was an uncomfortable silence after Jaime's short reply. He didn't mean to make things weird, but he knew that Bart wasn't happy. Bart had told Jaime this almost three weeks ago. He wasn't happy. Jaime sat down next to his friend and put his arm over the smaller boy's shoulder. They seemed to fit together just like a puzzle piece.

"Why aren't you happy." Jaime knew he wasn't good at helping people, but he knew that talking might make Bart feel better. Talking is what he's good at.

Bart sucked a breath in, and let it out in a choked sob. Jaime knew that Bart wasn't crying, but his body wanted him to. He was shaking, and his breathing was becoming erratic. He was scared to talk. Bart rubbed circles on the boy's back, and waited patiently for Bart to say what he wanted to say. Bart tried to talk, but it came out as a whine before the boy put his face in his hands. He was trying so hard. Jaime couldn't imagine what he was thinking right now.

"I just..." Bart choked out the words before turning to look at Jaime. Bart's lip was quivering, and Jaime couldn't help but look at it. Bart's eyes were dark, and Jaime wasn't used to seeing his friend like this. He looked broken. It was obvious that Bart hadn't been sleeping well due to the darkness around his tired eyes. Bart breathed in and out a couple times before he attempted to finish his sentence. "What do you think of Impulse?"

Jaime moved to look at Bart. That question definitely confused the eighteen-year old. "Why do you ask?"

"It doesn't matter," Bart was shaking again, and Jaime looked away for a moment.

"I liked Impulse. I like Kid Flash too though."

Bart felt like his heart stopped. That wasn't the answer he wanted.

"Bart... are you having identity issues?" Jaime moved Bart's shoulders towards himself. He needed to see Bart's face. He needed to know how he was feeling. Scarab couldn't do this for him, he had to find out for himself. Scarab knew that Jaime wanted him to stay out of this. This was between Jaime and Bart.

"I don't know. I just..." Bart still couldn't finish the sentence. Bart reached up and put his hand on Jaime's face, and pushed his cheek so that Jaime was looking to the left. Bart took a deep breath, "Don't look at me. I can't handle that right now... I. Well I..." Jaime continued looking to the right, and patiently waited for Bart to finally say how he was feeling. "I don't know who I am. I thought I could just turn the act off but... I can't. Two years ago in the future I was a weak...slave." Bart whispered the word, and Jaime couldn't stop himself from gasping. He knew that Bart had a rough life in the future, but he didn't know he was a slave.

"I don't know how to act normally. The closest thing I have to being me is... Impulse. I'm not Kid Flash, but I have to be him. I have to keep Wally alive by being Kid Flash," Bart tensed up when he mentioned Wally. He missed his cousin so much. When he went back in time he saved Barry, but now Bart wished he could have saved Wally too. After altering the timeline he had no idea what would happen next. That made him nervous. What if something happened to Jaime next. Bart knew he couldn't handle losing his best friend.

"Bart you don't have to do that-"

"I do have to. He was a great hero, and I need to honor his death by 'keeping him alive'. It's my job to-" Bart was cut off by Jaime's had as the boy gave him a look. Jaime's skin was warm, and Bart couldn't help but feel sad when the older boy removed his hand from his mouth.

"You need to be yourself, and a good way to do that is to not pretend to be someone else. You are still Bart whether you choose to dress as a civilian " Jaime tugged on the loose shirt Bart was wearing before he smiled at his best friend, "or if you choose to dress as a hero. It doesn't matter which hero. You will always be Bart allen okay. It's up to you to figure out who Bart is. Just know that I'll always be here to help you, no matter what." Jaime pulled Bart close and hugged him. Bart loved having Jaime's strong arms and warm skin around him. Bart relaxed almost immediately in Jaime's embrace.

"Do you like who I am?"

"I'll like you better when you're less confused hermano, but," Jaime pulled away from Bart and looked into his eyes, "I want you to know that I'll be your friend no matter what. You'll get through this. I know you can Bart. If you're strong enough to keep the secrets that you do, then you're strong enough to go through this confusing part of your life. Las cosas saldrán bien"

Bart smiled up at Jaime before replying, "What does that mean?"

"Things will work out." Jaime smiled at his friend before pulling him close again. Hugging was not manly, but he needed to let Bart know he was there for him. He would always be there for him. He owed Bart so much for saving him from the Reach. Jaime cared for his friend so much. Maybe a little too much. Bart was shaking again, but Jaime knew he wasn't crying. Bart just didn't cry.

**/**

"We found Blue Beetle, but we could not locate the Impulse."

"Don't worry, I already found him. I was lucky enough to have him walk me home."

"When do we strike?"

"Tomorrow."

**/**

**/**

**/**

**A/N: I re-wrote this entire chapter to match an idea I had in the shower. XD. what I had before was a really stupid. Whoops cliffie I'm sorry. .**

**I actually have a pretty good idea of where this fic will be going now. I'm thinking it'll be 10 maybe 12 chapters long. As always reviews and favorites inspire me to write. I've actually decided that if someone review then I'll write 200 words on the next chapter. That's basically how this one was written XD. **


	5. Ch5 Orange

**Tomorrow is now today. Oh no.**

**A quick thank you to the two anonymous reviews that told me I was accidently swapping Jaime and Bart's names! Hopefully everything is fixed now!**

**/**

**/**

**/**

That night Bart slept at Jaime's house. He sent a quick text to the Garricks, hoping they'd be okay with him being at Jaime's. Bart was rarely at home, and he was sure it bothered his great-grandparents. Bart wasn't really sure why he wanted to stay away from home. _I guess when I'm running around I don't think as much. _Bart knew that was a lie, but it somehow made him feel better.

Jaime groaned when he woke up, and Bart couldn't help but feel bad. It was his fault that Jaime didn't sleep well. Bart looked to the floor which was where Jaime had been sleeping the entire night. Bart had insisted that he would sleep on the floor, but the eighteen-year old told him that he would be sleeping on the floor and Bart had no say in the matter. Bart knew why Jaime was acting like this. He had mentioned a part of what the past was like. Jaime was always so sensitive to that, and Bart knew the older boy had a valid reason to be like that. Jaime knew that he was the monster who ruined Bart's life in the future. That wasn't going to happen anymore, but Jaime still blamed himself. _I wish he didn't feel like that. I wish I could take away the pain he feels when I tell him about the future. _

"Bart you're staring at me." Jaime laughed at the face the fifteen-year old made once he realized that he had been staring at the other boy. Bart felt his face go hot, but he wasn't sure why he was reacting like this. Jaime was his best friend. Nothing more. _Right?_

"I've gotta shave hermano, but when I'm done I'll make some breakfast. Think you can just chill out in here until then?" Jaime asked as he got up, dragging his blue sleeping bag up with him. He bunched it up and shoved it under his bed.

"I'll make breakfast Jaime. I don't mind at all, besides, I learned how to make pancakes the other day." Jaime nodded and walked out of the room feeling uneasy. Bart's words seemed really...practiced. Jaime decided not to think about it for now. It only hurt his head trying to figure out what part of Bart was the 'real' Bart.

**/**

Jaime cursed when he went into the kitchen. There was a stack of pancakes on the table, but Bart wasn't there. He left a note.

_I'm going to talk to Nightwing about ending my break sooner than I though I would. _

_I made pancakes. I hope you think thier crash. _

_-Bart._

Jaime crumpled up the note and tossed it, not caring where it went. Why didn't Bart wait for him. It only took about ten minutes for him to shave, he could of gone with Bart to talk to Nightwing.

_**Jaime Reyes, go to the headquarters. **_

_Right... _Jaime knew that Nightwing would probably have a continuation of the last mission for him. They needed more info on the Aliens, and Jaime needed to tell nightwing that he was sure they were looking for an object. Maybe it's some sort of tech the team had, since they had been waiting for the team. Jaime ate the pancakes quickly, and put the rest in the fridge. Hopefully his sister would like them. Jaime left a quick note on the table saying he went to Tye's. Last time Jaime saw Tye he told him that he'd been telling his parents he was at his house whenever he had a mission. Tye told him he could use that excuse, but not for too long. _I really need to tell my family about this at some point... Maybe after I move out. _Jaime had been saving money for an apartment for months now. When he turned eighteen he and Tye had decided to save up some money to move in together. Jaime had been having a hard time keeping jobs due to hero business, but he would never take a break from the team. _I just love helping people. _

_**/**_

When Jaime got to the HQ he wasn't surprised to see Bart, dressed as Kid Flash, talking to Nightwing. Though it was a bit odd that he wasn't using crazy hand gestures _like he used to. _Jaime used to laugh whenever he saw Bart talking to a teammate because he always seemed to talk with his hands. _I guess that was just part of the act though. _When Jaime walked over to his teammates, the older boy greeted Jaime with a small smile before turning his attention away from Bart.

"I'm glad you're here Jaime. I was about to call you for a follow-up mission for you and your team. Bart will be on your team in place of Superboy. Brief Kid Flash and leave when you're ready. I need you to go to Minnesota, an area just outside Akeley. There has been boomtube activity there, and we think it may be the same Aliens you encountered before. Be careful. Your mission is to get any info on where the aliens come from." Nightwing finished and patted Bart on the shoulder before leaving to take care of his own business.

"Let's meet with the team, and then I'll brief you." Jaime started walking towards the main area of the building, going towards a computer to call the team members. Jaime suited up and started clicking buttons quickly. Within moments Robin and Wonder Girl walked in, ready to go.

"Alright amigos, we're going to a town called Akeley, in Minnesota. Just outside that town there was boomtube activity, and Nightwing thinks it was the guys we dealt with before. Get any information on the purpose of the aliens being here on Earth." Bart was surprised at how well Jaime turned from himself, the lazy boy who spoke to scarab all the time, to a leader that could be compared to Nightwing. _I guess everyone has a different act sometimes. _

**/**

When the team arrived in Akeley Minnesota they were met by silence. The town was completely still, with only a few citizens walking around. It was creepy. Just outside the town, at the boomtube activity site there was nothing. No junkyards, no forests, or anything. It was in the middle of an open field, and there were no aliens.

"Scarb check to see if there is anyone here that we can't see," Jaime said as he began walking around the open field. this definitely wasn't what he was expecting after the fight the aliens put up last time they had seen them. _Did they leave? or are they waiting for something._

**_There is a presence, but I cannot locate where Jaime Reyes._**

_Well that was no help. _Jaime looked to his team that was looking around as well. Bart smacked his chest, making his uniform it's usual colors as normal. There was no reason to be in stealth mode when there was nothing here. Cassie, aka Wonder Girl followed Bart's example and was no longer in stealth mode.

"This is where Nightwing told us to go right?" Robin asked as he checked the ground for any type of tracks. Nothing was there but normal animal tracks.

"Yeah, there was a small amount of boomtube activity," Jaime turned away from Bart, giving Robin his full attention. Robin and Blue Beetle were interchangeable as team leaders, and the missions were always a success when the two boys were together.

"Hey blue, I think you should check this out," Bart started vibrating his hand onto something on the ground. The ground started shaking as Bart tried to open something in the ground. It took two seconds for a bunker of some sort to open up, and reveal two aliens. Orange aliens that formed wings and flew into the sky. Jackpot. the aliens had been found.

The two aliens floated in the same spot, looking from person to person. As if they were looking for something. When they both laid eyes on Kid Flash they dove down, both turning one art into a whip.

"Watch out!" Jaime darted towards Bart, shoving the boy away, from one of the aliens, and into the arms of another. _Rookie mistake. _Jaime cursed as the whip wrapped around Bart, and the boy began struggling in the arms of the alien. Baterangs flew through the air, and stabbed into the orange flesh of the aliens arms. The creature cried out in pain, and the team all covered their ears, hoping to block the horrid sound.

"Let him go!" Jaime cried out in the foreign language, hoping to get a response. Wonder Girl had already started fighting one of the aliens, while Blue Beetle focused on the one currently holding onto Bart. Tim stuck to throwing Baterangs and batbombs after he realized he couldn't reach the enemy. It was frustrating, and as much as Bart struggled, the grip on him was strong, and wouldn't be easy to break.

Jaime changed his arm so it looked like a hammer, and began attacking the alien from the behind, hoping not to hurt Bart. It was always hard to fight when the enemy had a hostage.

"Why are you here? Answer me!" The eighteen-year old tried again to speak to the alien.

"I AM HERE FOR THE TIME-TRAVELING BOY. NOW THAT I HAVE HIM I HAVE NO INTENTION TO RELEASE HIM UNTIL HE GOES THROUGH A TRIAL FOR HIS VIOLATIONS OF OUR LAWS," Tim, Cassie, and Bart all cried out in pain as the alien spoke.

"WE ARE FROM TAWNY, THE PLANET OF TIME TRAVEL. STOP ATTACKING SO THAT WE MAY LEAVE." The other alien spoke, and Wonder Girl managed to hit him hard enough for the orange creature to hit the ground with a giant crash. Dirt and weeds flew up due to the impact, and Wonder Girl smiled proudly.

_**I have never heard of such a planet. Annihilate the liars.**_

"Wonder Girl, Robin Stop!" Jaime shot staples at the alien that Wonder Girl had taken down, and then grabbed onto the alien that was still holding Bart. Jaime's teammates gave him a strange look, and reluctantly stopped fighting the aliens.

"Bart has violated time-travel laws, they only want to take him to court," Jaime calmly said. The look on Robin and Wonder Girl's faces showed that they immediately thought about the missing sixteen hours, and how the Justice League had to leave to Rimbor two years ago. The Earth did not need intergalactical issues. They would have to give Bart up.

"Blue," Bart looked at his friend, with a scared look on his face. Jaime knew that this would scare Bart, but if he had broken laws he would have to leave to fix things.

"Let us say goodbye to our friend," Jaime spoke the foreign tongue once more, and he hoped the aliens would at least let them say goodbye.

"WE WILL ALLOW YOU TEN EARTH MINUTES TO SAY GOODBYE TO THE BOY. YOU MUST RELEASE MY FRIEND IN THAT TIME," The alien spat the words at Jaime, and the Blue Beetle flew down to tear the staples out of the ground. Once the other alien was freed the first one flew down to the ground and let go of a still-struggling Bart.

"We have ten minutes to say goodbye," Jaime looked at the ground as he spoke. Jaime had been a team leader so many times, but this was the first time he had to deal with a situation like this. Jaime looked to Robin, and searched the boy's face for approval. Just like Jaime, Robin had never had to deal with anything like this during a mission. The closest thing for Robin would be when Batman had to leave.

"I'm sorry Bart," Robin said as he approached the boy, "I believe this is the right thing to do."

Bart still looked scared, but everyone could tell he was accepting his fate. Bart rubbed his face, frustration clearly written in his body language. Bart sighed and looked at Jaime and Robin, " I chose to time-travel, so if I have to explain why then I will. I just... I hope they understand why I did what I did." Jaime grabbed Bart's shoulder when the younger boy started walking towards the aliens. The younger boy was pulled close to Jaime, in a tight hug. Jaime wasn't even sure what to say to the other boy. He would miss the boy so much. Jaime felt Bart bury his face in his neck, and the older boy smiled at his best friend. The smile was sad, and Jaime knew he would have to let go of Bart soon.

"Cover your ears guys," Jaime said before he spoke in the alien language, " How long will he be gone?"

"NOT LONG. WE JUST NEED TO REVIEW HIS REASONS FOR VIOLATION." The aliens answered truthfully as the waited for the boy to be given back to them. The team only had four more minutes to say goodbye.

Wonder Girl stood behind Robin, as was just as unsure about this decision as the rest of the team. When Jaime pulled away from hugging Bart Wonder Girl jumped in and gave Bart the biggest hug she could. He was strong, and Cassie only hoped that he would be strong enough to do this all alone.

**/**

"You just gave away one of your teammates? Just like that? What if they had been lying Jaime! You could have just sent Bart to his death!" Nightwing was furious. Jaime stood beside Robin, who had decided to help explain the situation to Nightwing. The older boy pinched his nose, hoping to calm down a bit.

"Bart broke time-travel laws on their planet. They said that he won't be gone for long, they just need to find out what he did," Jaime hated having to explain this. He just wished he didn't have to give up Bart like that. He wished he had a better plan. He wished he was a better leader. Bart had just returned to the team after taking a break, only to be sent off to another planet.

"Let me just think about what we can do about this. I will tell the Garricks and the Allens about this, but you two are off any missions that have to do with this." Robin looked down when Nightwing kicked him off the mission. They had screwed up.

**/**

It didn't take long for the boom tube to send Bart to another planet, but what Bart saw made his blood run cold. This wasn't a time-travel planet at all. This was a planet that had been taken over by the Reach. A hand was placed on Bart's shoulder, and the boy jumped when he looked up at an Orange Beetle.

"Well our disguises fooled the Earthlings, but let's see if we can get Impulse to cooperate with us." Bart was surprised they bothered to speak a language he understood, but after the constant screeching of the native language of this planet. Bart wanted to run, but the hand on his shoulder told him that wasn't a good idea.

"Now Impulse, I have a very important job for you. It's because of you that the Young Justice team knew about the Reach's plans for Earth. We have a new plan, and we're going to make sure you help us." Bart felt like he was going to puke. There was no way he was going to help the reach ruin the Earth.

**/**

**/**

**/**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the wait, and the short chapter! I started in the middle of the chapter, and had a hard time working my way to the beginning and the end. I'll try not to do that next chapter. I had to re-write this chapter a few times, so it might sound a bit odd. I'll try to update a bit quicker next time!**


	6. Ch6 DARK

**So what's this plan? Flashbacks will be funny italicized. **

**/**

**/**

**/**

The cell that Bart had been thrown in was dirty, but Bart couldn't help but prefer it over what had happened last time the Reach had Bart. He had been put upright, in some sort of container. He remembered hearing them speak in a foreign language, and then the torture began. Metal rods moved in front of his chest, and extreme amounts of electricity was forced into his body. He had tried everything to get away, but no matter what he did he was stuck. It didn't take long for the pain to make Bart pass out.

_I was saved when I woke up though. I won't be saved now though. _

The young boy was put in a cell a couple hours ago, but Bart wasn't sure how many hours. All he knew was that there was no light nearby. The cell had been dark when he was thrown in, but as his captors walked away, the only light in the room left with them. Bart looked at his legs that were both wrapped around by some sort of metal ropes. Bart assumed it was supposed to go along with the inhibitor collar that had put on him a couple minutes after he was brought here. He had tried to vibrate through it, but found he could barely move. No powers. He touched the collar that was actually on his neck. They weren't risking anything with him. Bart had never felt like more of a prisoner until now.

The only noises Bart could hear was the sounds of footsteps above him. He hoped there was a way to get up there, but with no light Bart couldn't even figure out what else was in the room with him. He walked around all four walls and managed to find an urn, that he assumed was for going to the bathroom. There was also a mat laid down with a blanket and pillow. That was obviously a bed. It took Bart about five minutes to walk around the perimeter of the room, so Bart knew it wasn't a small holding cell. There were bars on the wall opposite the bed.

"Anyone there?" Bart yelled as loud as he could, but all he heard in response was the echo of his own voice. Bart took in a deep breath and tried again, "Hello! You wanted me here for something! Don't you think it's a good idea to let me know why I'm your... prisoner?" The last word was barely a whisper. Bart felt around until he found the bed that had been laid out for him. If he wasn't going to get a response he knew better than to keep trying. Sleeping would be the best way to get through this. _Hopefully in the morning there will be some light in here, then I can see if I can get out of here. If I can._

Bart shivered and pulled the blanket closer to his body. He missed the heat of El Paso. It was always warm there, even in the winter. It was extremely hot in the summer that Bart was sometimes unsure if he wanted to run there. There had been several times that it was too hot for Bart to run, and he had Jaime pick him up and fly him places. It was always nice when Jaime did that. The first few times he had been picked up by Blue Beetle were strange, but after awhile they got the hang of it. Bart knew that a lot of speedsters picked people up and ran with them, but Bart just wasn't strong enough for that. Luckily Jaime didn't mind carrying Bart around. Bart tried to imagine the heat, and couldn't help but think, _I miss Jaime..._

It took too long for Bart to fall asleep that night. If it even was night.

**/**

"Please is someone there?" Bart slammed his hands onto the metal bars, hoping to get a response. Any response. He had been kept in the darkness for what felt like days. Food was placed by his bed whenever he'd wake up, and no matter what Bart never saw a sign of anyone. He was starting to doubt that he was actually eating. There was never any sound other than footsteps. There was never any light, there were never any people, and the worst part was that there was no one to share Bart's loneliness. He missed the sounds of voices other than his own. he missed being able to see his friends, to just run around and be able to see where he was going. Bart still couldn't use his powers, and having to walk around everywhere was exhausting for him.

"Anyone! Answer me!"

There was nothing else in the room but the bed and 'bathroom'. There was a bar of soap, but that only got Bart so clean. When would the Reach finally try to get him to co-operate with their plan. After all the hours Bart had spent in solitude, he wasn't sure if he would deny the reach what they wanted. He needed human contact, and he needed it desperately. Bart began pounding on the Bars, not caring about the bruises that he already had from earlier. He had tried breaking the bars, but it just didn't work.

"Please don't keep me in here," _I feel like I'm going insane. _

**/**

"When should we get started? He's becoming desperate for contact of any type. Surely he's ready for his mission now?" A girl with beautiful mouse brown hair asked. She wore a simple blue sundress that was tight around the waist, and showed her hourglass figure. Her face was covered in so many freckles that it almost looked like her actual skin color, and she had the smallest amount of makeup on her face.

The young seventeen year old girl was speaking with the Lead Reach member of the ship they were on. She honestly felt bad for what she was doing, but she wasn't going to stop now. If she worked with the Reach, maybe she could survive when they take over the Earth. After the reach had been 'defeated' she decided to do some investigating on her own. What she had found was a small amount of Reach operatives that had come to Earth as backup for the Reach that had already been captured, and sent off to trials. Soon after she was captured, and tested for Meta Genes. After figureing out that she was a normal human the reach gave her two choices: work for them, or die. She knew it would happen, and when it did she didn't want to be enslaved.

She still remembered what it was like kissing the young superhero who had saved her from a fire all those weeks ago. _If only he had taken up my offer to buy him dinner. After the Reach takes over they won't need superheros, and he'll be killed. _

**/**

_"I'm not bilingual you know, I speak some french too," Jaime said as he drank his milkshake. He wasn't sure how he and Bart had gotten on the topic of languages, but he didn't mind too much. He liked being able to understand people. At times he loved it when Scarab translated, because he always knew what people were trying to tell him. _

_"Doesn't Scarab translate things for you now?" _

_"He does now. I kinda feel like I'm cheating, but I do know three languages. It's thanks to him that I can understand more than just the three. It's pretty convenient, even if it's totally cheating hermano." Jaime couldn't help but laugh at the look on Bart's face. His face was red from embarrassment, and Jaime could hear him trying to copy spanish phrases that Jaime said under his breath. He sounded horrible, but Jaime could understand what he was trying to say, "It's okay to just speak one language Bart, you don't have to try too hard."_

_"But isn't it normal here to be able to speak two languages?" Bart asked, fiddling with his drink. He hadn't had any of the double-chocolate shake Jaime had bought him. _

_"It's a good thing to know, but it's okay if you can't. I know tons of people who just couldn't learn a second language. It's not bad at all," Jaime put his arm around Bart in a one-sided hug. "So what's with the sudden interest in what's 'normal'"? The question got no response, but Bart finally began drinking his shake._

Jaime woke up to a dark room, and a buzzing phone. It was Nightwing with a mission for him. Jaime tried to get dressed, and shake the memory away, but he just couldn't. Why was he dreaming about that time he got shakes for himself and Bart. That was such a long time ago, and yet... Bart had been acting strange that day. There was no excitement in his voice, and he seemed very embarrassed that he couldn't do something that someone else could. It was after that day that Bart started calling Jaime 'hermano' just like Jaime called him.

It was no secret that Jaime missed Bart. His best friend had been gone for two weeks now, and Jaime felt so guilty for handing him over. Nightwing had already given him the third degree over it. Even some of his teammates were wary about having him as a team leader now. He had really messed up. _I just hope that Bart's okay. _

Jaime would never had handed Bart over if he knew he would be gone this long. What scared Jaime was that he wasn't sure if Bart was on trial, in a jail, or if he was still on his way to the planet. When Jaime got his jacket on he decided to read the message Nightwing had sent him. He was glad that the older member of Young Justice didn't call, since it was two in the morning.

[new text] We've just received a message concerning Bart. I think you should read this. It might cheer you up a bit. Come as soon as you get this.

"Well it's a good thing I heard my phone go off," Jaime mumbled before letting Scarab put on his armor. Even in the black outer skeleton, it was obvious that Jaime was smiling. This was good news.

It only took a minute for Jaime to get to the HQ, and when he arrived he noticed that some team members still hadn't gone home yet. t It wasn't strange that some team members were there so early in the day. A lot of missions lately have been all-nighters, and some members of the team barely had sleep. Luckily their schools all thought the tired team members were at home with the Flu. That was definitely a good excuse to be away from school for more than a couple days. When Bart got closer he noticed that the team seemed to be happy. Really happy. _Did Nightwing share the good news already?_

"What's up guys?" Jaime asked as he walked up to Beast Boy and Robin. The two smiled at him before Beast boy spoke,

"Did you hear? The new HQ is finished! It's in New York, in a mountain! It's officially going to be the new Mount Justice! Isn't that great, we won't have to meet in Green Arrows man caves anymore!" Beast Boy excitedly bounced around. He was super excited to have a new place to live in. Jaime knew that Green Arrow would be glad that there would be no more younger members running around his hideouts, messing around with his weapons.

"So where in New York is it?" Jaime asked. He knew that there would be Beta Tubes to get to the new HQ, but it was always a good idea to know where he was going.

"Black Dome Mountain in New York. It's about one-hundred miles from New York City. It's going to be like old times there, it even looks like the old Mount Justice," Robin said as he looked at his excited green friend. Even though Garfield Logan was no longer the young Beast Boy Jaime had met when he first joined Young Justice, he wasn't quite a man yet at the age of 15. He wasn't as kiddish, but he was always hyper. He was also a total prankster, and at times it was annoying, but it as also adorable at the same time. Being around Beast Boy reminded Jaime how much he missed Bart.

_Oh yeah. Bart. The message._

"I'd love to hear more mis amigos, but I have to go," Jaime quickly left towards Nightwing. The eighteen year old wanted to kick himself for forgetting about Bart, even if it was for a couple of minutes. Bart should be his main concern, since he might be in trouble, and Jaime was the one who let him go. Jaime couldn't help but think about the new headquarters as he quickly walked towards the old boy wonder. He would miss the hideout being so small that he could easily find every member. The second he walked in he could see Nightwing. Jaime was excited about having Mount Justice back, even if this new one was no longer in Happy Harbor.

"I'm here," was all Jaime felt he needed to say. Nightwing knew why he was here. Jaime didn't come in as often to ask for missions, so whenever he was at the HQ, is was because he was called for a mission. Nightwing didn't stop what he was doing as he spoke to Jaime, "I need to show you the message in private. I don't want the team to get too excited if this message is not sincere."

_There is a chance the message could be false? ¿Qué significa eso?_

**_If the Nightwing does not give you sufficient information destroy him. _**

"You're too impatient," Jaime mumbled. Nightwing gave him a look, but didn't say anything to the boy. Most people could tell when he was talking to scarab.

_Dios mios I remember when Bart didn't know that I spoke with Scarab. He would always talk to me, regardless of whether or not I was talking to him. _That used to annoy Jaime, but now Bart knew better. It wasn't that he found out by himself. Jaime had actually invited Bart to his house after the invasion and spoke to the younger boy about Scarab. He trusted Bart with everything that involved Scarb. Just because the Reach had left didn't mean that the future was fixed. Everyday there was a chance that Jaime could be put on mode.

"Alright follow me," Nightwing led Jaime into what was M'gann's room. In the tiny temporary hideout it was the only space that people could get privacy. At first M'gann wasn't sure about letting people constantly into her room, but after awhile she had eased up. As long as nothing was messed with she didn't mind too much. Jaime sat on the bed and waited patiently for Nightwing to tell Jaime the message.

"'Bart has committed the crime of illegal time travel, but the courts of Tawny have decided to give him minimal punishment. He will be back in three weeks.'" Nightwing started digging in his pockets for something, but Jaime didn't care what. He couldn't believe the great news! It was horrible to think that Bart will have to deal with some sort of punishment for another three weeks, but Bart would be coming back Jaime's smile slowly faded from his face when he realized an important detail of what Nightwing had told him. '_I don't want the team to get too excited if this message is not sincere.'_

"So what's the problem with this message?" Jaime wasn't sure if he was ready to hear bad news.

Nightwing pulled a remote-sized alien tech out of his pocket, and displayed it for Jaime. Jaime felt his body stiffen as he looked down at the foreign devices in Nightwing's hand. It was so familiar, with the strange buttons and lights blinking. Jaime and Bart had brought something like this into the original Mount justice years ago, and because of them the entire hideout was blown to pieces, and Nightwing, Wolf, and Superboy almost died in the explosion. Jaime wished he hadn't been so stupid to give Bart away to those aliens. This meant Bart was in trouble. Would Bart return as himself, or would he return broken, with a mission from the enemy. Nightwing took Jaime's silence as confusion, and spoke quietly hoping Jaime would know the answer to his obvious question, "Look familiar?"

"The Reach."

"I'm not going to tell the team about this, and neither are you." Nightwing pocketed the teach.

"What are you going to do with the message?"

"I'm going to find a way to destroy it. Jaime," Nightwing signed and rubbed his temples before speaking again, "I know how close you are to Bart. I don't want to separate you two, but you need to be careful around him when he get's back. Just... be prepared for what he'll be like. He may be acting perfectly normal, but he also might be.. damaged. We don't know what they're doing to him right now. " Nightwing put his hand on the younger boy's shoulder. He knew this was going to be hard for Jaime, but he needed to tell him. Nightwing took a step away and grabbed a device off of the side table. When he returned his grip on Jaime's shoulder was firmer.

"If Bart shows any signs of wanting to attack you, you need to use this on him," the 21-year old placed the collar into Jaime's hand. He felt the younger boy gasp, but he held onto the collar.

"An inhibitor collar?" Jaime couldn't believe that Nightwing wanted him to use this on his best friend. Jaime knew that Nightwing didn't know as much as he did about the younger boy. Bart had nightmares about having to wear an inhibitor collars. Jaime knew that in the future Bart had to wear one everyday. In Bart's future, the collar was constantly grabbed as he was thrown around. Beaten. The reach made sure that humans with meta-genes had to be afraid. The Reach didn't want anyone to be a hero.

"Can you do this? Because if you can't I don't think I can allow you to be around Bart." said Nightwing sternly. If there was a chance for Jaime to get 'on mode' again Nightwing was going to do everything in his power to stop it. Jaime looked at the inhibitor collar for a moment, but then put it behind his back to be absorbed by Scarab.

"Did you get all that Scarab. If I can't do it then you will," Jaime closed his eyes and leaned forward, putting his face into his hands. He was looking forward to seeing Bart again, but not like this. Not with the threat of Bart putting him 'on mode'. _Bart would never... he would never do that to me._

**_Unless he is controlled. Be sure to check the Kid Flash for a beetle when he arrives. _**

_We have three weeks until he comes. We have time to prepare. _

When Jaime opened his eyes he noticed that Nightwing was gone. He took the inhibitor collar out of the Scarab and looked at it again. Would Bart forgive him if he had to use this on him? Jaime didn't even try to give himself an answer as he absorbed it back into Scarab and left the room. A mission would get this off of his mind.

**/**

"It has been four weeks. Are you ready Impulse?" Bart jumped when he finally heard a voice. _Four weeks? I've been kept here for four weeks? _Bart didn't even try to find the voice. He was so tired of trying to reach out to whoever was there. It was still so dark, and Bart felt around seeing if he got any food. None. He was so hungry, and he was starting to get used to the empty feeling in his stomach.

"Are you real?" Bart asked the voice he heard. There was no sure way for Bart to know if the voice was real. It sounded familiar, but Bart couldn't place from where. A light came on, and Bart couldn't help but cry out . He couldn't cover his eyes fast enough, and it took him awhile to uncover them. A girl stood before him, with a pretty white sundress on. He looked around his cell and noticed how big it was. How was it so big? It took him almost five minutes to walk around the entire perimeter of the room. Bart stood up, and looked down at his body in amazement. He was moving so slowly. That's why his legs had that wire around it. It was slowing him down.

"Follow me. It's time for you to find out what you must do. In a week you will return." The freckled girl smiled at Kid Flash before turning away. She was secretly glad Bart didn't recognize her from the fire. "If you want to leave unharmed, you need to listen to us."

Bart didn't say anything. He knew better than to begin fighting back. _I don't want to go back into that room._ The girl led Bart through a series of hallways until he was in a lab similar to the room he had put in when the Reach first kidnapped him. There were even pods on the far wall. Bart took a step back," No... I..." The girl looked back at the boy who was starting to back up. He couldn't do the experiments again.

Soft hands wrapped around Bart's arm, and started pulling him forward, "It's okay. If you cooperate everything will be pleasant for you. We just need your help."

"You're just a human, what are you doing with the Reach?"

"That's not important. Please, just do what they say. It'll make things easier." The girl whispered as she circled around Bart, and pushed on his back gently. She wasn't very strong at all. Bart knew he could take her down without trying, but he couldn't do much with the leg wires and inhibitor collar on. Bart could feel the collar rubbing against sensitive parts of his neck. his skin would never the the same after having to wear the inhibitor collar for years. He wanted it off, but he knew he wouldn't get to have it off until he was returned to Earth. _She said I will return in one week... _Five weeks seemed like a really short period of time to be away, and to just spend most of the time in complete darkness? What were they trying to do?_  
_

"Sit the boy over there, I want to have a chat with him." The girl led Bart to a seat, and pushed on his shoulders, letting him know to sit." Bart looked at the chair across of him, and noticed how similar the Reach scientist looked to the one he had met before.

"You've noticed that we kept you in the dark for four weeks. There is a reason behind that, " The Reach scientist stood up and walked over to Bart. She pinned his shoulder to the seat while she tugged on his collar, making sure he was uncomfortable. Bart was trying to distance himself, but couldn't move much in his current position.

"That is what most people believe death is life. Forever being alone in the darkness. If you don't work with us you'll find out if we're right on that assumsion. Do you understand Kid Flash?" Bart was released and the boy flinched back. _What do I do what do I do. _

**/**

**/**

**/**

**A/N: I hope what the Reach is doing to Bart isn't too much. I just think that someone with Bart's personality wouldn't be able to handle forced solitude very well. The Reach in this fic is smarter than before, so they're going to try everything to get Bart to co-operate. They hope that Bart could be like their Trump Card for getting control of the Earth and it's resources.**

**god I'm putting a lot of work into this fic. I just spent about twenty minutes looking up mountains in America. **

**¿Qué significa eso? means 'what does that mean?'. Dios mios means my God. ****I don't think I throw in enough spanish phrases for Jaime, so I'm going to try to do that more often. It'll be small words or phrases that I hope would be okay if people ignore what they mean. I just think that Jaime would think in spanish a bit more than when he speaks. I'm also going to try to make Jaime a bit more angry. Obviously the current situation frustrates him, but there's another reason too. In the show he always seems a bit angry with things, so I think the natural stress from his character needs to be shown.**

**Also, I'm thinking of deleting Ch2 Pizza. It just bothers me more than a little bit. Any important parts of that chapter will be split up between chapter one and three.**


	7. Ch7 BEETLE

**So Bart's back. italics is a dream/flashback.**

**/**

**/**

**/**

"No, I don't..." _think I can do it._ Bart couldn't believe what had come out of the Reach scientist's mouth. She wanted him to put a second beetle on Jaime. Jaime already had a hard time getting used to the first one, and the second one would never be able to be removed. _I don't think I could do that. _

"But you want to live long enough to return? Just betray one person and this will all be over," the woman began walking around Bart's chair. The young boy didn't want to turn around. He couldn't stand looking at the scientist. He couldn't stand having to see any of the Reach again. Bart didn't blame Jaime for sending him here though. _He was just trying to be the best leader he could be. He didn't know this would happen._

"The Earth is my home. I can't do this. Find someone else," Bart could feel his heartbeat. It wasn't easy for him to talk back to the Reach. If it had been any other villain Bart would have no problem. The only difference between the Reach and a normal villain was fear. Bart still feared the Reach, even now, two years after they left the Earth.

"No one else would fit the part. Only you can do this for us Impulse, Kid Flash," It was strange hearing the scientist use both of Bart's titles, but the young boy understood why both would be used. It was obvious that they had been watching him. How else would they know that he was Kid Flash. Though Impulse did vanish with the Reach two years ago. _I guess they didn't figure it out until I started working as Impulse. I'm so stupid._

_ stupid._

_ stupid._

_stupid._

"I can't do it for you," Bart didn't want to look at the scientist. He wasn't sure what to look at, so he simply looked down at his hands. Even where he was sitting looked like it could only belong to the Reach. It was sickening.

"You don't have a choice. If you want to return then you'll do as we say. If you refuse then we'll kill you, and then kill the Blue Beetle. After all, we can't get him on-mode. It was hard enough to hide our presence from him when fighting him and your little friends," Bart could hear the hate in her voice. _I don't want Jaime to die... and I don't want to die. What should I do? _

"What would my cover story be?" It took a second for Bart to realize he has spoken. Bart sighed, he knew it was better to go with their plan and ruin it, then to wait for them to strike again. He couldn't put two members of Young Justice in danger like this. If he died as the second Kid Flash the team would be devastated. The Earth was good enough for them to attempt dominating it again. If Bart went along with this and ruined their plans Earth would be one stop closer to permanently protecting itself. The boy now looked at his legs, that had been almost completely useless the entire time he was here. It had been so dark that Bart didn't know how slow he was moving. How useless his body was. _Without my speed I am useless._

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Bart could hear the snicker in the alien's voice. _I have to make my voice even. I can't let them know I'm_ lying.

"I want to live." That wasn't a complete lie. Bart wanted to live at least another thirty-eight years so he could see that his future didn't happen. He needed to live long enough to know he made a difference. He needed to live long enough to know that the Reach never attempts to take over the Earth. After that Bart didn't care what happened. If he was happily living life then he would continue, but if he were fighting to live he would give up the fight. There would be no more reason to continue. He had done his job.

Bart didn't realize how tightly he clenched his fists until his hand was forced open, and a scarab was placed in his palm. It was tiny, and Bart flinched before realizing that it wasn't moving. It was about the size of Bart's thumb, and was blue. Definitely made for Jaime, the Blue Beetle. Bart couldn't help but ask, "What do I do with it?"

"Place it on his scarab. This will put him on mode. That is our goal, and you are not to mess this up boy."

"And if I don't do it."

"I thought you would ask that," The Reach scientist grabbed Bart's arm, forcing him up and out of his seat. She reached down and unwinded the cord around Bart's legs. Bart hadn't realized he was bleeding until now, and he was beginning to feel the pain. There were around twenty small dots of blood leaking out of Bart's Kid Flash costume. The wounds couldn't be too big, but with the amount it really stung.

"We have placed a small amount of Reach technology in your legs, and on our command we will paralyze you from the hip down. The braces were placed to make sure you didn't notice the small injections. Your legs are now filled with Reach Tech that we designed special for a meta gene like yours. We will have a spy on Earth that you have to meet up with every two days. That spy is Teja." The Scientist gestured towards the freckled girl. After a moment Bart realized why he recognized her. She was the girl he had saved in that fire a few weeks ago. He had walked her home after denying her offer of dinner. Bart couldn't help but give the girl a look. He had to check up every two days? At least the Reach didn't make it super suspicious. "If you don't check up with her, say goodbye to your powers. This is no inhibitor collar. You can't get it out."

"Alright." Bart wasn't sure what else to say. He had Reach Technology in his body? It could stop his speed like an inhibitor collar he couldn't get off? Bart felt chills and lifted a leg to look at all the red spots of blood. He had to be careful. He had to find a way to let the team know what was going on. Jaime told Bart what it was like being on-mode. The Reach were in his head, and could see what he could see. Bart now had Reach Tech in his body. Was it like being on-mode.

"Just know that we are not afraid to discipline you if you do not obey," Bart didn't even get the chance to look into the eyes of the man who now stood beside the scientist. His head jerked to the side when he was hit, and Bart knew better to stay rather than try to fight. He was still their prisoner. He knew how to act when he was below someone.

"Do not look at me meat," This Reach man sounded just like Black Beetle.

"Will you be spying on me and the team with this Tech?" Bart kept his gaze down when he asked the question. If he was going to be hit he didn't want to see it coming. He needed to know if he had the right to privacy when he returned to Earth.

"I won't answer that. But that doesn't mean no. You will put the Blue Beetle on-mode, or you both will die."

**/**

"So I'm guessing the mission was a success?" Superboy asked as he approached a group of smiling teenagers that were surrounding a tied up pair of twins. The Terror Twins to be exact. The mission was small, but Jaime didn't mind at all. He had been doing small missions ever since Nightwing told him the news of Bart returning in a week. It had been two days since then, and Jaime was determined to stay busy. He couldn't be too overwhelmed if the had to watch his back when Bart came back.

_If he comes back. There's a chance he might not help the Reach..._

**_And they would dispose of the Kid Flash. _**

_Joder Scarab, I don't want to think that._

**_I would dispose of the Kid Flash if refused to cooperate._ **

Jaime kept his hand on the shoulder of the tied up twins. For now, he was just going to ignore Scarab. To most that would seem difficult, ignoring a voice in your own head, but Jaime was so used to Scarab that he could do that easily. Scarab wasn't going to pester him too much. The Terror Twins moved a bit in Blue Beetle's grip, but the struggling had been useless. Wonder Girl had a lasso that was as tough as diamonds, so they wouldn't be able to get out that easily. Even with their super strength. The blonde girl was currently talking to Robin, and was bouncing around him. She seemed really excited about something. _Maybe they're going on a date? Are they together again? _Jaime wasn't super interested in the love lives of other members of the team, but he needed something to think about. The mission was over. He didn't really have anything to do.

Well he could always hang out with Tye. Unless he was on a date with Asami. Jaime scratched the back of his head as he thought about what to do with the remainder of his day. Bart took up so much of his time, and even though he's been gone for more than four weeks Jaime was still weirded out by how much free time he had. Even with school and Young Justice Jaime was spending a lot of time just doing nothing. He'd watch movies or take up extra missions. He was bored without Bart.

"Do you know if there are any other missions I can do Superboy?" Jaime knew it was getting late, but it wouldn't hurt to take out a few more baddies.

"You'll have to ask Nightwing or Kaldur about that," Superboy smiled at him before picking up the twins. Jaime knew Connor had a past with the two blondes, and that was why he was sent to pick them up. He knew how to handle them in a fight better than anyone else.

**/**

"Jaime, are you here to receive another mission? Certainly you have had a long day," Jaime knew that Kaldur's concern was justified, but he didn't care right now. He needed something to take his mind of of things. It was midnight by the time Jaime got to the New Mount Justice, and he wasn't surprised to find Kaldur and the team there. Black Dome Mountain. It seemed like such a dark name, but no one would expect the team to be there.

"I have time to kill, besides that other mission was easy, I can handle more than that hombre," _Now it's just two more days till Bart is back. _

Kaldur smiled at the younger boy, before looking at a screen in front of him. Since it was night Jaime knew the mission would most likely involve stealth and spying, which were two things he was becoming good at. Scarab was pretty handy in those types of missions too, since he would always watch Jaime's back, literally.

"There is a man in Bellevue, Nebraska who we believe is kidnapping people for experiments. I need to assign you a partner in this mission because I need you to find out what these experiments are, and somehow stop them. I would suggest taking Robin with you, for he is awake and currently in the mountain," Kaldur'ahm began recording the mission that the younger boy was going on on the computer. Jaime stepped away to go get Robin, but he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "I understand that you are going through a rough time right now, but please know that I am here as your mentor, and your friend."

Jaime nodded at the older man before walking away.

**/**

_It was dark. Bart was starting to hate the dark more than anything. Bart was tired, and out of breath. _

_And lost._

_"Where am I?" His voice echoed, and Bart looked around, hoping to find out where he was. A terrible screech cut through the echo, and Bart covered his ears, hoping to muffle the noise. It was so familiar...  
_

_"Bart what have I done?" His shoulders were grabbed roughly, and Bart couldn't help but gasp. It felt like claws were sinking into his skin. The young boy grabbed the hands attached to him and tried desperately to get them off. It hurt so bad. _

_"Bart what are you doing?" That voice? Who did it belong to again? It seemed so familiar. All of a sudden Bart could see the eyes of the person holding him. They were covered by something yellow. Bart knew those eyes. The person began to glow, and his shoulders were released when he could finally see who accompanied him in the darkness. "Blue..."_

_"I shouldn't have let you go... I turned you into a traitor!" Bart gasped when Jaime yelled. I'm not a traitor! Bart screamed inside his head, but even saying that didn't make him believe it. He was a traitor. He was going to betray his best friend. What was worse though? Betraying Jaime or killing him?_

_"Scarab can hear your thoughts. I'm not going to let you do either," Jaime's arms turned to claws, and he started approaching Bart. _

_He's going to kill me._

When Bart woke up he gasped for air. He hadn't had a nightmare in so long that he wasn't sure what to do. His heart was pounding so hard, and the last moments of his life was still flashing before his eyes. Jaime killing him. _He killed me. _Bart understood why though. It was the only way to stop Bart from betraying him. When Bart finally collected himself, he looked around the room that he had become very used to. It was still dark, and Bart felt goosebumps cover his skin. "Three more days." Bart closed his eyes and listened to the sound of feet above him. He had no idea what time it was, but it the Reach were awake.

They were always awake. Bart noticed that more and more often. What were they doing?

**/**

"Just one more day," Bart felt like he was going to go insane in the limited amount of time he had left on the ship. He wasn't sure if he could do this. If he betrayed Jaime then his best friend would live. He didn't want Jaime to be on-mode, but the idea of killing Jaime was much worse. Bart wasn't sure if he could even think about it. He wouldn't be able to betray any member of Young Justice. Everyone was important to the speedster. Robin was the friend that knew everything, Best Boy was a prankster, Wondergirl was the only girl Bart was close to, and Jaime... He was his best friend. Bart could do anything with Jaime. Pull pranks, tell his secrets to, and...

Really the only thing that was keeping Bart sane was the idea of hanging out with Jaime again. He missed him more than anything.

_"So Spring break huh? Pretty crash,"_

_"Yeah, same week as yours, or so I've heard. We should do something," _

Bart couldn't help his face from twisting when he thought about that day. He missed that. He missed being around humans, and friends. Sure there was that one girl, _what was her name? Something with a T. _Bart wasn't sure what to think of her. She was helping the Reach. Voluntarily. That was so wrong, so sick and twisted to Bart. _But who am I to judge? _Bart traced around the beetle still held in his palm. It was to dark to see so he didn't bother to open his eyes. He knew what the shape was. It was exactly like Jaime's but smaller. Bart wanted to smash it against a wall, but at the same time he wanted to hold it close and never let it go. Yes, it was created by the Reach to put Blue Beetle on-mode, but it was also the closest thing Bart had right now to the life he was used to. His best friend.

**/**

**/**

**/**

**A/N:**

**Shorter chapter, but I'm okay with that right now. I'm having computer problems, so I kinda rushed, so let me know if I messed up.**

**joder means fuck in spanish. Hombre means man. **

**I still want to kill the second chapter. Hmmm..**


	8. Ch8 BACK HOME

**time for Bart to come back! but not without a lot of dreams/flashbacks for him to think about! Again, all italics are either dreams or flashbacks!**

**/**

**/**

**/**

_"Hey Nightwing, do you think you could do me a favor?" Bart nervously held his hands together. It was late at night, and the few members that were at the temporary HQ weren't within hearing distance. Nightwing laughed softly before replying, "And what favor would that be? I just got back."_

_"I know but.." Bart lowered his voice. He didn't want to be heard, "Do you think you could find out what really happened the day we all got captured. After we got the crystal key from the War World?" Bart had tried and tried to remember what had happened that day, and he still couldn't remember anything. Was he knocked out for everything, or did his mind not want him to remember? There had to be a reason why he didn't remember what it was like when Jaime was **truly** on mode. The only reason that Bart wasn't asking Jaime directly was because the older boy simply didn't want to talk about it. Whenever Bart asked Jaime would get very tense, and sad. _

_"Why the sudden interest Bart?" Nightwing turned away from the computer and crossed his arms across his chest. Bart noticed that Nightwing rarely sat down. With all the missions he was a part of it wasn't a surprise. He had to be ready for anything. _

_"I just... Want to know what happened." It had been months since the Reach left Earth, and there were so many things Bart still wasn't sure of. What was it like for Jaime to be on-mode. How long was he on-mode? What happened after they got the crystal key? Bart knew that Nightwing and the League knew some of these answers That's why Jaime didn't want to talk about it. He already had to before. He had to talk about it before he was ready to._

_Nightwing sighed, "I can ask Robin about what he remembers. For now I think you should rest. You've done good work today Kid," Bart still wasn't used to being called kid all the time. _

_"Alright. I'll try." _

_Three months later on Bart's fourteenth birthday Jaime told Bart what it was like being on-mode. _

**/**

"You will report every two days."

"I will."

"You will not tell anyone of our plan."

"I won't.

"You will plant the beetle on the Blue Beetle."

"I will."

Bart felt like a robot, but after last night he knew better then to try to resist the Reach. He always knew how cruel the Reach could be, but he had never been attacked by such a blood thirsty Beetle before. It was finally time for him to return to Earth, and honestly Bart didn't even feel like a human anymore. His skin was pale from lack of sun, and his hair and body was covered in blood and filth. He had been 'tested' in the middle of the night to see how well he could fight. The Reach's Orange Beetle was the one to attack him.

_There was footsteps. Loud footsteps. _

_Bart just assumed it was still reach members walking above him._

_he was wrong. _

_"Wake up Meat." Bart tried desperately to get out of the bed, but quickly realized he couldn't use his legs. Bart managed to push his body up with his arms, but he was quickly shoved down by a giant orange fist. Bart tried to push the hand off of him, but he wasn't strong enough._

_"What do you want?" Bart's words were muffled against the bed. _

_Bart's hair was grabbed, and the boy was dragged onto the floor roughly. His blanket moved with him, but not completely. Bart felt like a rag-doll while sharp kicks were delivered to his stomach, and then his arms when the young boy tried desperately to protect himself. Bart knew he would be leaving today. Were they trying to rough him up so it looked like he got a proper punishment? Though being in the dark for so long wasn't something to sneeze at. Bart started coughing when the air was knocked out of him. Why was the Beetle doing this to him? Just for fun?_

_"wait." kick._

_"please just..." punch. Bart felt blood pouring from his nose. _

_"Stop!" The beetle kneeled down and looked at Bart for a minute before smiling at the young boy. It wasn't pitch black anymore, but it wasn't bright in the room either. It was light enough that Bart could make out the outline and a few details of the beetle. The Beetle's smiled practically glowed, and Bart knew that was bad news. _

_"You want me to stop this lovely demonstration " The beetle grabbed Bart by his throat and picked him up slowly, making sure the boy choked. Blood dripped over the large fingers of the Beetle, but the alien couldn't care less. He noticed that Bart was trying desperately to use his legs, and grabbed onto the large hand around his neck. Bart was choking out words, but the beetle already knew what the boy would ask. _

_"What demonstration you ask? Why this is what will happen," Bart was thrown to the floor, crying out in pain as he gasped for air. The beetle paused a moment to laugh, "if you don't report_ _in to us every two days. This is what will happen if the beetle is not put on mode within **a month**. This is what happens if you betray the Reach. We won't give you a short death, oh no, it will be long and painful."_

_"A month? You... never mentioned this... before." Bart gasped between his words, pushing his body up by his arms. He had a month to betray Jaime? His best friend. He wasn't sure if he could do it at all, let alone in a month._

_"I don't want to waste time. Time was already wasted when the other Reach Ambassador failed at taking over your pathetic planet." Bart heard a clicking noise, and noticed that his legs were finally responding to him. He wasn't slow, it was normal speed, but was it the speed of a speedster?_ Judging by the look on the larger alien, he knew Bart could use his legs again.

_"Stand up and fight me. We need to make sure you'll actually survive against a beetle." The Beetle was nice enough to let Bart stand up, but Bart knew it was just an act. The Beetle wanted to kill him, the fifteen-year old could see the blood lust in his eyes. Every time the Beetle looked at Bart it was with an evil intent. Bart felt the goosebumps roll over his arms. He had to fight. He had no choice._

_"Here I go..." Bart whispered to himself and sped behind the beetle, bouncing happily for a second before he began punching the beetle as many times as he could get away with. Bart knew he was fast, but he knew beetles were fast too. The young boy knew he couldn't win in a fight against the Orange Beetle._

_But he knew he could stand his ground. _

**/**

When Bart had finally taken that first step onto the Earth soil he was knocked down. Bart didn't remember it happening, but he knew it must have because he was waking up in an empty dirt road, and the Reach was nowhere to be seen. Bart's knees creaked as he got up, and the boy began stretching, knowing that it would be a long run until he hit a city. He had an idea of where he was, and Bart hoped he was right.

When Bart finally ran though the streets he only had one thought on his mind, _it's good to be back. _Bart had missed running and having space to run more than anything. Bart was thankful to have the sun shining on him. It was like a breath of fresh air, but Bart knew it wouldn't last much longer. It was already starting to set. The speedster slowed down when he arrived to the entrance of Green Arrow's many hideouts. He quickly tapped the wall and leaned in for it to check his eye.

"KID FLASH DENIED ENTRANCE." Bart looked dumbly at the entrance to the HQ. That couldn't be right. Bart quickly tried again to enter the base.

"KID FLASH DENIED ENTRANCE."

"Why?" Bart wanted to swear, but wasn't even sure what to say in his frustration. Why couldn't he get into the HQ? Was he gone longer then he was led to believe? Did the team think he was dead?

"Bart? Is that you?" Bart turned around quickly with his fists raised, and saw Green Arrow. Bart lowered his fists with a sheepish smile, and the older superhero waved his hand to let Bart know it was okay. The older man walked up to Bart lazily, "You missed out on a couple things, but it shouldn't be too hard to get you caught up. You'll have to see Nightwing or Aqualad for a debriefing though. You look like you've been through a lot."

Oliver Queen, Green Arrow noticed how uncomfortable the boy looked, and decided he would let him into his base. He was going to keep his hideouts private for a while, but Bart had been gone for a while. The younger boy was more then happy to be let inside the small base. Once inside, Green Arrow signaled with his hand for the younger boy to sit. Bart obediently sat down, and looked at the older man, as if he was waiting for questions.

"So what happened exactly? After you were... collected." Green Arrow knew he wasn't the best person when asking questions, but he couldn't deny his curiosity. He, and the other Leagers had never heard of a time-travel planet. Most of the team doubted there was one, but no one said it aloud.

"I was sent to... a dark room." Bart didn't want to talk about this. He wanted to let the team and Barry know that he was alright, and then he wanted to go home. He missed the Garrick more than he thought he would. Now that he was back the longing to return to his normal life was gnawing on his mind. He wanted to see his family, and he wanted to see Jaime. He never wanted to leave the other boy's side ever again.

"A dark room? You'll have to tell me more than just that," Oliver chuckled, but quickly realized that was not the right thing to do. This wasn't a light situation to joke over. Bart had been gone for five weeks, and judging by the bruises and marks all over the skin that showed, he was hurt. "Look I'm sorry Bart, I shouldn't be asking questions-"

"You're right, you **shouldn't.**" Bart wasn't sure where his anger came from, but as quickly as it came it disappeared. "I don't want to talk about this... I just" Bart sighed and ran a hand through his hair," I'm just so tired. Where is the team? and why couldn't I get in here before, why did I have to be let in? Can you answer my questions? I'll a-answer yours, but just... not right now" Bart's voice cracked and became softer and softer with each word he said. He was so happy to be home, but he knew it wouldn't be his home for long. If he did what the Reach wanted him to do...

_This wouldn't be my home anymore._

_it would belong to the Reach._

_. Oh god._

_. I don't know the meeting point._

_. They're going to kill me in two days._

_no. _

_I need to stop thinking. _

_Surely they'll let me know where to meet that girl..._

_. what's her name again?_

_. I can't remember. _

_what if the Reach comes to me when I'm with Jaime?_

_What if Jaime realizes what I'm doing._

_. Teja. _

_. That's her name._

_. Who would name a kid Teja?_

_Jaime will never trust me again. _

_Maybe I can ask him nicely?_

_he would say no._

_or he would kill me._

_No he wouldn't. _

_Scarab would. _

Bart ran his fingers along the scarab shape in his pocket. Even though the boy knew that tiny amount of Reach Tech could enslave his entire world, it was calming to run his fingers along it's cool surface. Bart wondered if Jaime's beetle was soft like this.

"Bart, you seem a bit distracted. Should I call Barry to come get you, just to make sure you get home alright?"

"Aren't you going to answer my questions?" Bart jerked his head up, and noticed that the older man looked very confused.

"I already did. Listen, Bart I'm going to call Barry. I really don't think you're well," Oliver got up and pulled out his phone, dialing for a second before holding it to his ear. Bart tried to pay attention to what the man was saying, but his head hurt so much now. His body felt heavy, and Bart didn't realize he was falling until he hit the floor. Even with the sudden impact Bart thought the floor was comfortable. It was nice a cool. Bart fell asleep before Barry showed up. He fell asleep before Green Arrow even hung up the phone.

**/**

"I know Iris, but I'm worried. Besides, I think he's gotten enough rest he's been sleeping for-"

"Barry shh. You don't want to wake him."

"days Iris! I do want to wake him though. I haven't seen him in weeks, and when he finially gets back he's so tired and confused that he blacks out! I need to find out-"

"shh."

"-what happened to him. Green Arrow just told me the questions he asked, and that he passed out after mentioning that he was tired-"

"It was probably a long trip."

"He's tired from more than just a long trip! have you seen the bruises on that boy? It looks like he lost a fight! What type of situation would be get into a fight in?"

"I don't know... I thought he was going to an alien court?"

"It could have been his punishment..."

"No! That's awful..."

Bart woke up to the sounds of people talking, and he didn't have to eavesdrop to know they were talking about him. The young speedster knew that he'd be a hot topic for at least a week since he came back. Everyone's going to be asking him questions, checking to see if he's okay, babying him during missions...

Bart didn't want to think about it.

He knew that things wouldn't be the same when he returned, but he wished it was. Bart heard two sets of footsteps, but was surprised that they stopped outside the door. Who wanted to see him? Was it the Garricks? No the voice was... Barrys. And Iris'. Bart moved his legs over the side of the bed and pushed himself to get up. He was still tired. So tired. It only took a second for him to reach the door and open it to two surprised faces.

"Bart! You're awake!" Barry's face lit up in a smile as he looked down at his young partner.

"Yeah... I'm awake Grandpa," Bart wasn't entirely sure what to say. he was used to being away from family and friends for certain periods of time because of missions. He used to love long greetings and hellos, but right now he didn't want that at all.

"Bart are you okay?" The auburn-haired boy knew Barry would ask him this.

_I'm okay._

_I think._

"I'm okay Barry, i'm used to getting roughed up ha ha," Bart smiled at his grandfather. He was so glad to see Barry. And more importantly, "When can I see the team? I want to let everyone know I'm okay."

"Right now if you think you're up to it. But you'll have to tell me what happened when you were away. The League needs to know."

"Of course."

Bart knew better than to tell the truth. It took awhile, but he managed to create a cover story that even he could believe if told.

**/**

**/**

**/**

**A/N: I got a new computer, so I'll probably update a bit quicker, but I promise nothing. Also, can you guys let me know what you think of italics for flashbacks/dreams since I already use them for thoughts. Is that confusing to read? Also sorry if you guys don't like reading all of Bart's thoughts. He just has too much on his mind to handle at once, so I was trying to show that.**


	9. Ch9 TROUBLE IN PARADISE

**I'm sorry Bart and Jaime didn't get to see each other last chapter, but they see each other this chapter! **

**/**

**/**

**/**

It didn't take long for Bart to get dressed in a new Kid Flash uniform. He had a couple, just because his missions had been risky lately. He had more than a couple holes in his old costumes. Bart was happen to finally be clean again. He hadn't taken a proper shower for five weeks, and he was surprised at how dirty he could get when he did nothing but walk around in a room. Well walk around for a couple weeks then go through a beating. Bart was glad his costume was yellow and red, and not orange.

Bart didn't want to see the color for a while.

Bart made sure to pocket the beetle. He was not going to lose it. He had a mission to do, even if he didn't want to.

"I'm ready!" Bart called down the stairs as he went down. He was glad that the Allens offered their home as his 'home away from home'. He would have to go back to the Garricks though. Maybe tonight.

Bart knew it wasn't likely for him to get a mission after getting back.

_Right?_

**/**

The mission was failing way too fast,

and Jaime was in charge again.

With the recent missions Jaime had gone on, this was nothing new. Both Robin and Beast boy were out cold. For the most part Scarab was fighting. The beetle knew exactly how to deal with the enemies that Jaime had been running from. It wasn't that Scarab was in control, he was just in control of the weapons Jaime was using. For the most part it was working. Scarab told Jaime what to do, and Jaime aimed as the Scarab changed his body to the weapon that was fitting for his attack.

Jaime could see men loading into two trucks and driving off. _Scarab we need to track them down when we can. Two trucks with seven men in them. _

**_Enemies coming in 45_****° to your left Jaime Reyes. Three men, pay attention meat!**

_Got it. I'm on it. _Jaime changed his arm to a staple-gun and started flying towards then henchmen. Jaime wasn't sure who he was fighting, but he knew it was a villain that Robin was familiar with. Some nut from Gotham. Then again, all the villains from Gotham were crazy. Jaime shot staples at the men, only missing once. The man he missed was buffer than the other men he had been fighting. They all wore green he noticed. Green and purple.

_Weird. _

The larger man jumped high enough to catch Jaime by the ankle, and dragged him down to Earth once more. Jaime struggled the moment he hit the ground. The man was on top of him, elbowing and punching him as hard as he could. The armor was too strong for it to hurt Jaime. It stung, but it didn't quite hurt.

"Get off me _maldito joder_!" Jaime managed to kick the man off of him, but another man jumped on him a second later. Hands were on his throat, and the Blue Beetle was having a hard time fighting off the men attacking. Jaime tried to reach up to his comm link, but his hand was quickly pinned to the ground. _If I could just reach a little more... _Jaime began struggling harder, and looked around to see how his team was doing. Beast boy was laying limp in a ditch on the ground, and Robin was being dragged off by a man, and Jaime noticed that there was another truck now.

That wasn't good at all.

"Robin!" Jaime called out to his friend, and managed to flip the man who had been on top him. Jaime straddled the man and held his chest down with a hand, as his other hand quickly went to his comm link, "Blue Beetle requesting backup! It's urgent! They've got Robin, and my hands are full. My entire team is out cold." Jaime felt the familiar buzz that came with clicking the comm link off. He hoped that Nightwing would be the one to get the message first. He needed a Bat.

Jaime saw stars when the man below hit him, but he quickly tackled the man down. He knew that he'd have to get up close and personal to take down the men. Jaime was ready to staple the man down when he was grabbed from behind, making a staple shoot into the air. The man below him knew instantly that he wasn't being held down, and didn't hold back with his hits. Jaime was more than dazed, and could see black creeping into his vision. he knew he had to stand his ground. It was hard when he was seeing double, and was sure there were more men walking over to him.

"Watch out!"

"Take him down! What are you doing?!"

Jaime's head was still spinning, but he could swear there was someone running around. A blur of yellow...

_Bart!_

With a shaky hand Jaime pushed himself up slowly. The men who were attacking him jumped off to attacked Kid Flash. The Hispanic boy was thankful for the sudden break from fighting. He had to take down these men though, Bart was better suited for another job.

"Bart! Go after a truck that went in that direction," Jaime pointed quickly and continued, "They've got Robin. There are two trucks with seven men split up. GO!" Jaime yelled the orders, and didn't have to wait a second before Bart was running in the direction Jaime had directed him towards. He was so glad to see Bart, but the mission was his first priority. By now there was only one man, currently trying to speed away in the remaining van.

_Oh no you don't._

Jaime didn't bother trying to be gentle with the vehicle when he morphed his arms together and slammed into the side, knocking the whole thing over. After pulling the man out Jaime made sure to tie up the villains, and report to Aqualad that they were captured, and backup was no longer needed on his end. Bart had saved him, and was now pursuing Robin. Jaime couldn't help but be annoyed when he looked to his green skinned friend that he had to wake up somehow. He really hoped Garfield wasn't hurt too badly.

**/**

Jaime was glad he was able to meet up with Bart after the mission. Robin was saved, and after a very stressful debriefing with Nightwing **and** Aqualad, Jaime could use a friend. Talk about stressful days.

"Thanks for what you did back there. I almost forgot how much you kicked ass since you aren't usually on my teams." Jaime really was glad to have his friend, and partner back. The henchmen didn't see it coming when a speedster who had been gone for a month suddenly came back. Jaime and the team knew that most villains thought that Kid Flash was gone forever, since Wally retired when he was Kid Flash. People were used to Kid Flash disappearing.

"Welcome. I'm actually surprised I was allowed to go, but then again I would be able to get to you faster than any other Hero. Barry would be faster, but he was a bit busy." _Telling the team what happened when I was gone. If only I could have told him the truth._

**_The Impulse is nervous._**

"What was The Flash up to?"

"Just telling the League what I told him."

_That was short and to the point. _"Well what did you tell him? Were you okay when you were gone?" Jaime could see a couple bruises on Bart, but he couldn't see too much due to Bart's clothes. he was a bit roughed up, but he didn't look too bad.

"I wasn't hurt at all there. It was actually a really easy place to stay, even though it was a jail."

_Jail can't be an easy place for a speedster to stay. _Jaime thought, but didn't say anything.

Bart pulled on his sleeves, hoping that Jaime wouldn't notice. He didn't want Jaime to know he was hurt. His ribs still hurt from his beating, and Bart still didn't know the meeting point with Teja, so the auburn-haired boy knew he would have to go through another 'punishment' from Orange Beetle. He had no idea how to find out where to meet her.

"Bart?"

"What? huh what?" Bart said the words a bit too quickly and got a look from Jaime. Speed-speaking. _Whoops._

"I was asking you if you're okay from today's mission. You really helped me out. Though I'm still not sure what those men were after. Robin told me it was the Riddler, and he was just causing trouble for the Bat's attention."

"I'm okay."_  
_

_**Jaime Reyes, the Kid Flash is lying to you. Heart rate has increased.**_

_I know he's lying, but I'm not sure about what. He's definitely not okay.._

"I've missed you though."

"You know I missed you too amigo íntimo"

"Amigo in-tim-o?" Bart cocked his head to the side, and just stared at Jaime, waiting for the boy to explain the new name.

"It means close friend. I think we both know hermano doesn't quite describe our relationship."

_Relationship. _Bart liked that Jaime wasn't calling him a brother. They were closer than that.

"Why don't you just call me your best friend?" Jaime gave Bart a dry look. Bart knew that Jaime didn't like speaking strictly English, especially when describing friends and family. Bart lowered his gaze, and quickly said "sorry."

"It's okay Bart." Jaime wrapped his arm around Bart's shoulder and began walking with the other boy. "You want to get some food?"

"Of course."

**/**

After eating, Jaime and Bart went to El Paso via Beta Tubes, to play games at Jaime's house. Just normal chill stuff. Jaime was sure to answer any questions Bart had about the team, but each time Jaime asked Bart about his time away from Earth, the younger boy wouldn't say anything other than asking a new question. He wasn't good at making it discreet that he was avoiding the topic. Right now Bart and Jaime were sitting on the older boy's bed playing Left for Dead. Just like old times.

_**Why do you waiste your time with silly things like games with the Kid Flash?**_

_Because he's my friend._

**_He is no friend. Find out his secrets and eliminate him before he can turn on you._**

_What secrets? I know Bart has been acting odd since he came back but he's not-_

**_He is lying to you Jaime Reyes._**

Jaime's screen suddenly said 'you are dead', and Jaime couldn't help but curse. It was hard to play a game when you were fighting inside your own head. Jaime knew it wouldn't take long for Bart to get to the safe house, and the next level to start. Bart chuckled and made a comment about how he's kicking butt, but Jaime couldn't help but smile. At least Bart was still an ass when it came to videogames.

_He doesn't have to tell me what happened._

**_Because he does not trust you._**

_He does trust me._

**_Is that why he has distracted you with games and questions?_**

_He has a right to ask questions! He's been gone for more than a month._

Jaime was brought back, and quickly searched the safe house for weapons, and ammo. He managed to snatch the last health pack and was on his way out of the safe house. The last level was always the hardest.

_**He is hiding something dangerous Jaime Reyes. **_

_Shut up Scarab._

"Trouble in paradise?"

"What?" Jaime dropped his remote, not bothering to pause.

"You were talking aloud to Scarab."

"Was I?" Jaime couldn't help but be annoyed at this fact. How much had he said out loud?

"You were.." Bart paused the game and gave Jaime a look. He was used to Jaime talking to Scarab, but he always was curious about what they spoke about. He could tell they were arguing. "Tell me, what's on your mind."

"It's not that simple amigo íntimo.." The older boy scratched his neck nervously. It was never a good idea to tell someone that you were talking about them. Especially Bart. The younger boy scooted closer so that he was hip to hip with Jaime, and just continued staring at the older boy. It was making Jaime more than a little uncomfortable.

"What are you doing?"

"Jaime, tell me?"

"Personal space is something I enjoy ese..." Jaime moved away from the boy.

"What's on your mind?" Bart got closer, and Jaime felt goosebumps cover his skin. Bart didn't usually do things like this.

Jaime growled, "Bart come on I told you tha-"

"No, none of that Jaime. I want to know I'm your bes-"

"That doesn't mean I have to tell you everything!" Jaime stood up in frustration.

"Who else do you have to talk to? Scarab?"

"Why does it matter?" Jaime raised his voice, and Bart flinched, taking a step away from Jaime.

"I just want to know Jaime. I know that it's hard for you to deal with Scarab sometimes.." The boys stood in silence, both remembering the times that Jaime had almost broken down when talking to Bart about Scarab. It had been almost a year since Jaime had spoken to Bart in detail about Scarab.

_"Bart I just don't know what to do sometimes. I feel like I'm going insane. Scarab tells me so many details about everything I come in contact with that I feel like I'm stalking everyone around me." Jaime rubbed his temples, frustration clearly written on his features. Bart quietly sat next to his best friend, letting the boy rant to him. He knew that Jaime needed someone to talk to. Someone who wasn't in his head._

_"It's just.. Years ago when the Scarab attached itself to me, I thought that it would get easier as time went on, but it doesn't hermano. It get's harder and harder everyday. Do you know why I broke up with my girlfriend? Because when we were in bed together Scarab was telling me to eliminate her because she was vulnerable! Of course she was! I was too! He sees everyone as a threat! Especially you!" Bart flinched when Jaime mentioned him. Bart didn't know that hew as a threat._

_"Just.. This is going to sound lame Bart, but don't ever stop being my friend. Please. You're the only one who understands. You've experienced... me at my worst. In the future. That's not going to happen anymore, but I just don't want to go insane." Bart reached over and hugged his best friend. He knew that sometimes Jaime needed him. Sometimes Jaime was open like a book, but other times he was so closed off. _

Just like right now Jaime realized.

Bart grabbed Jaime's hand, and pulled Jaime down onto the bed, making him sit down again. Bart ran his thumb over Jaime's knuckles as the two boys sat in silence, waiting for the other boy to speak. Jaime appreciated the comfort that Bart gave, and untangled their fingers to slide his arm over the shoulder of the other boy. He didn't miss when Bart jumped when his shoulder was touched, but Jaime knew better than the ask if Bart was okay again.

"I'll tell you what's on my mind if you tell me about your time away."

"No."

"Don't expect me to talk then." Jaime stood up and started going though his movies, deciding that it was a good distraction from the things both boys didn't want to talk about.

**/**

**/**

**/**

**A/N: Maldito means damn, joder means fuck. amigo íntimo means close friend, but you guys read that already. XD.**

**I'm going to try to start some attraction that goes past friendship now. If anyone has suggestions please be sure to review!**

**I don't know how I feel about this chapter... **


	10. Ch10 What a Night

**More Jaime/Bart time!**

**/**

**/**

**/**

"So whatcha wanna do today?"

"Sleep."

"Bart it's 12, you can't sleep all day."

"Jamie I know for a fact you stayed up till four and slept till two all summer and you are lecturing me about sleeping in till noon?" Bart groaned when the older boy pulled his curtain open, and let the light shine onto Bart's drowsy form. Bart and Jaime had stayed up until one, playing video games and talking, and before Bart knew it the hispanic boy was asleep against his bed, controler still in hand. It wasn't easy for Bart to lift the boy to the bed, but somehow he managed to do it. Bart was so glad things were back to normal. Sort of.

_Should I do it? Oh god Jaime's so vulnerable right now... If I put the beetle on him he'll be safe... But the world wouldn't. Bart clenched his fists, wanting to hit something. He was so frustrated and confused about what to do. I can't lost Jaime... god I need a good run._

Bart climbed out of Jaime's window and began running through the town, and into the desert that he hand Jaime hung out at all the time. There was so much space to run, and when the sandy night breeze ran through Bart's hair the young boy felt at ease. That was until he felt like he was being watched. Bart stopped quickly and called out to the darkness, "Who's there!"

_"You catch on quickly, meat." Bart's body stiffened when he recognized the voice. Orange Beetle. What is he doing here?_

_"Surprised to see me? You shouldn't be. Now, get over here before I have to drag you. You need to know where your meeting point is."_

_"Right." Bart bowed his head as he walked towards the Beetle. He didn't bother to walk slowly, Bart knew better than that. This alien would use any excuse to hurt him. Bart's body was still hurting from the last time he saw the alien. _

_Bart was lifted up by the Beetle, and he couldn't help but feel bad about it. I like it better when Jaime's arms are around me..._

It didn't take long to get to the girl's apartment. The freckled girl smiled when the Orange Beetle and Bart entered, and Bart couldn't help but feel sick by being in her house. I guess I could've gotten here by myself, since I walked her home that one time. God. Bart couldn't help but cringe at the idea of such a nice girl ending up like this. A Reach servant. Who would do that? Why would someone willingly obey the Reach?

"MEAT!" Bart jumped when a large fist slammed on the coffee table, and suddenly Bart was grabbed by his shirt, and being held in the air. "Pay attention, because if this plan doesn't work you'll be the first to die."

"Uh right." Bart knew he had to submit to the Beetle, at least to have them think he was on their side. When the Beetle didn't put Bart down the boy knew he was in for a world of pain. The alien smirked at the boy before he drew his fist back, ready to hit his target.

By the time Bart was climbing back in Jaime's window the sun was rising. Bart huffed out a sign of frustration as he closed the curtains, blocking the unwanted light. Bart shed off his shirt and jeans, leaving him in only his boxers when he climbed into the bed. Usually Jaime would be bothered by Bart sleeping in the bed with him, but right now Bart didn't care what Jaime would think when he woke up. Bart snuggled up to the warm hispanic boy on the bed, wrapping his arms around Jaime and placing his face in the nape of Jaime's neck. This where I belong. With Jaime.

In his sleep, Jaime unconsciously wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, pulling him close. Bart felt tears fill his eyes as he fell asleep, close to the boy he realized he...loved.

**/**

When Jaime woke up he was more than a little confused. His limbs were tangled with Bart's, and the boy was in his arms. _What? How did we end up sleeping like this? _Jaime yawned when he realized he didn't even remember falling asleep. When he pulled back the blanket, trying to get untangled he noticed that Bart was only in his boxers...

_Well that's odd.  
_

Jaime was temped to wake up Bart and tell him not to strip if he was going to sleep in his bed, but when he touched Bart's shoulder he noticed the bruises on the younger boy. His ribs and stomach were littered with large splotches of purple and black, and there were a lot of cuts on his torso and arms. M_ierda, I knew he was a bit roughed up, but... God this looks like whoever he was fighting was trying to kill him. _Jaime ran his hands over the wounds on the boy, noticing how hot they were. That wasn't a good sign. _But I can't say anything. He obviously was trying to keep this a secret from me. I wonder why._ Jaime slowly climbed out of the bed looking at the clock. Ten 'o clock. "Not a bad time to get up."

Jaime looked at the peacefully sleeping boy, and pulled the blanket over him, covering his body completely. _I'll just let you sleep in a bit. _Jaime didn't think twice as he leaned over and kissed his friends cheek. Jaime kissed it again before he realized what he was doing, and jerked his body away from Bart. _I can't do that, he's my best friend. _Jaime looked at the boy again before leaving his room and heading towards the shower.

After eating his breakfast and watching some morning cartoons Jaime realized that it had already been two hours since he left Bart, and the boy was still sleeping. _Well I'd better wake him up. _Jaime took two steps into his room before he screamed the boy's name as loud as he could. His sister had gone to a friends house, and his mother was at work, so he didn't have to worry about bothering anyone. Bart's eyes shot open and he sat up, looking around frantically before looking at Jaime, who was smirking at him._  
_

"So whatcha wanna do today?"

"Sleep." Bart flopped down on the bed again, and pulled the blankets over his body.

"Bart it's 12, you can't sleep all day."

"Jamie I know for a fact you stayed up till four and slept till two all summer and you are lecturing me about sleeping in till noon?" Jaime knew Bart would bring that up, and the older boy quickly walked to the curtains that should have already been opened. He flung them open and laughed at the boy in the bed who groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. "Oh I don't think so!" Jaime said before he pounced on the boy, pulling the blanket back, and smirking at the bruised boy on the bed. Jaime poked the bruise, deciding that he didn't have to keep it a secret that he knew.

"You should do something about those bruises and cuts. They could get infected." The smile left Jaime's mouth as he spoke softly to the boy under him.

"Get off me." Jaime was shocked by Bart's cold tone, but did as the boy said, slowly getting off the boy's lap. Bart stood up and started redressing himself, avoiding Jaime's gaze.

"I won't ask you what happened when you were away."

"Good cause nothing happened."

"Bart." Jaime was shocked at the way the boy was acting. He'd never seen Bart act so... so cold. "Bart." Jaime couldn't say anything other than his friends name. He wasn't sure what to say.

"Quit saying my name Jaime. I'm sorry I'm just not a... morning person."

_Lair. _

**/**

**/**

**/**

**A/N: mierda means shit.  
I'm sorry about how short this chapter is, I just didn't have any good ideas. I haven't been feeling super inspired to write lately(with college and life happening and all), so be prepared to wait for updates. I'll try to have the next chapter hit 3,000 words like my other ones. **


	11. Ch11 WHERE WERE YOU

**they've been fighting a lot. **

**/**

**/**

**/**

Bart had been reporting to the Orange Beetle and Teja for weeks now, and it was nearing the one month mark. Bart had a week before it was officially a month after he started his 'mission', and he knew he'd be in trouble if he didn't do something soon. He had been stalling, going to school, joining clubs, taking on more missions, and trying to hang out with Jaime at night, sometimes before and after he checked in with the Reach. He wanted them to think he was busy, and didn't have time to see Jaime. It was starting to wear on Bart's mind just as much as it wore on his body.

Bart was running to Jaime's house after another middle-of-the-night meeting with Teja and the Orange Beetle. Bart's body ached, but he knew the beating would come. He'd been wasting time in the eyes of the Reach. _It's not like I volunteered to do this. _Bart had to stop and catch his breath outside of Jaime's house. He was just so tired. He wasn't sure he could keep this up for much longer.

_Jaime and I have been fighting a lot.._ Bart knew exactly why they had been fighting. Bart had dark circles under his eyes, and his body was covered in so many bruises it was getting hard to count them. _and I have to keep this all a secret from Jaime... _Bart ran through the house, gladly not making any noise as he vibrated through the door to Jaime's room. Once he was in he started stripping off his clothes until he was in nothing but an undershirt and his boxers. Jaime was almost in the same position he had left him in, except instead of cuddling Bart, Jaime's arms were locked securely around a pillow.

God I love him.

Jaime and Bart had been sleeping in the same bed for a while now, and Jaime didn't even bother to ask what Bart was doing at his house when he would wake up with a speedster in his bed that he didn't have over the night before. Since today was Saturday Bart knew that Jaime wouldn't mind having him over. it annoyed the older boy when Bart would come over on a school night, and then lazily ditch school the next day and sleep in the Hispanic boy's bed all morning.

Bart laid down and took the pillow in his hands, trying to move it out of Jaime's hands, but his grip was really tight. Bart's chest felt warm when he thought about all the times he had been wrapped up in Jaime's arms just like the pillow. _He was holding me like this before I left last night..._ Bart pulled the blanket over himself and Jaime, and smiled when the pillow slipped from Jaime's grasp. Bart snuggled into Jaime's warm arms, letting out a sign of exhaustion. Bart didn't even want to look at the clock. He only had a few hours of sleep, since Jaime hadn't been letting him sleep in past 10 lately. _At least it's not a school day. I can't get up at 6:30 right now._

Jaime mumbled in his sleep, and Bart could only catch a few words, but he was fairly sure he knew what Jaime was saying.

_"Where have you been?"_

**/**

It was breakfast, and Bart laid his head down on the table, knowing that Jaime would make him food to wake him up. _I'm so hungry from all the running from last night. _Bart's stomach growled anger, and Bart put his hand over it groaning. He heard Jaime joking about Bart's stomich, but bart couldn't focus on the words. Not right now..

Too sleepy.

Bart's eyes burst open when plate was slammed on the table right next to him, and the boy couldn't help the words came out as a scream, "GIVE ME MORE TIME I'LL-" Bart slammed his hands over his mouth and looked at Jaime who just stood there, staring at him, moving to sit across the table, giving Bart a look. Bart took a pancake in his hands and ate it without a moments hesitation. Bart knew Jaime was mad. _We've been fighting so often now. He's always trying to pry, wanting to know why i'm hurt, and why I won't tell him what's going on. He's just trying to be a good friend but..._

Bart looked up from the pancakes that he had stopped eating for a second, and noticed that Jaime was still watching his every move. _He's going to say something._

"You're keeping secrets Bart, and I want to know why." Jaime's voice was firm, and it scared Bart. All of their fights scared Bart, because he was scared of Jaime pushing him away. The younger boy knew that he needed Jaime more than anything right now.

"What? I'm no-"

"You're not huh? Try lying to me again querido amigo."

"I'm not, just.. Jaime please.."

"Please what? Let you keep things from me? Look at you! You look awful." Jaime sneered at his friend, and continued criticizing him, "When was the last time you had a full night of sleep? What's going on with you? Bullys? Nightmares? Trouble with the team? What has you so worked up that you can't even sleep. You think I don't notice when you leave in the middle of the night? Where are you going? What are you doing? Bart please I need to know what's with you. You're my best friend! I care about you!" Jaime looked hurt, and Bart felt like his heart was being tugged. _Everything i'm doing is for you Jaime. I just can't tell you that..._

"Jaime I-"

"Don't lie to me! At least tell me who's hurting you? Why won't you trust anyone with this? The team hasn't noticed anything, but I sure as hell have!" Jaime's voice was raising, and Bart couldn't get a word in at all. He needed Jaime to stop.

"If you can't trust me then..." Jaime's body slumped forward, and the tan boy was about to speak about, but Bart couldn't handle it.

"Stop! Jaime please just stop! I can trust, you but not with this don't you understand!?" Bart's voice cracked as he screamed the words at his friend. He couldn't handle the things Jaime was saying to him. He trusting Jaime with everything, but if he tried to trust Jaime with this, it would surely kill them both. _Literally. _

Silence filled the room, and Bart felt bad all over again. This was how their fights would go, one of the boys would yell loud enough for them both to just stop. The silence was awful, and Bart wished that they were okay. Bart wished more than anything that he could say what was on his mind. All the bad things that plagued his thoughts; what he would have to do to Jaime, how he's lying to Jaime, and how it's taken him this long to realize he's fallen for Jaime... _Oh god, the list goes on and on. Who would have guessed he'd be the one I fell for... and at a time like this, when I'm actually considering- I can't do it. I have to tell Jaime what's been going on. I have to tell him what I'll have to do. But then they'll kill us both. _

_I wonder if Jaime would be willing to die by my side?_

_No. Don't think things like that Bart. _Bart flinched when Jaime put both hands on his face, pulling him from his thoughts, and over the table and towards the other boy's face. Bart wasn't sure what the boy was trying to do after being quiet for so long. The grip was tight on his face, and Bart just looked at the other boy, who looked way too calm.

"Jaime let go," Bart's body started leaning over the table, and he put his hands over Jaime's, hoping to get the older boy to let go.

He had no such luck. "Jaime what are you-" Jaime continued to pull Bart across the table, and Bart had to let go of his friend's tan hands to balance himself on the table. He was on his tippy toes, and his whole body was leaning across the table now.

"Jaime this isn't-" The older boy cut Bart off by kissing him. Bart would have expected Jaime's kisses to be soft, and loving, but this one was hard and possessive. Jaime moved his hands from the sides of Bart's face to the back of his head, grabbing on to his hair, and pulling him closer. _This kiss is angry. Jaime's angry, and he's hurt. _Bart picked up one of his hands from the table and placed it on Jaime's face, feeling a little bit of stubble as he held hist best friend. Jaime growled and jerked Bart forward, forcing him onto the table. The plate of pancakes fell from the table, their spot being replaced by Bart's knee. When the plate smashed on the floor the two boys jerked apart, both shocked at the noise, and what they had been doing.

"Jaime wha-"

"Don't you get it. You're more than just my amigo, you're also the one person I amor, I love. Bart why are you doing this to me? When you're hurt I'm hurt," Jaime's callused hands grabbed onto Bart's hand, and moved it to the older boy's chest. A strong heart was beating so fast beneath Bart's fingers. Jaime was nervous about having to come out to Bart like this, but he just couldn't take it anymore. He needed Bart to know why his secrets were hurting him so much.

"I feel the same..." Jaime smiled at the boy who was on the table, but knew something was wrong by the way Bart was looking away, "But... I can't do this right now. I have to keep my secrets, and I'm sorry I'm hurting you Jaime..." Bart gripped onto Jaime's shirt, and ran his hand down the boy's face gently, taking in his beautiful features before speaking again,"I'm sorry. I care about you so much, but I just... I just can't."

They kissed again before Bart left, not bothering to make up a lie as to where he was going.

**_Jaime Reyes, want me to track the Kid Flash. _**

_No... He'll tell me when he's ready.._

"I hope."

**/**

**/**

**A/N: querido amigo means dear friend. amor means love.**

**Sorry about the short chapter, but I haven't felt super motivated to write this lately. I promise the plot'll be moving a bit more in the next few chapters! **


End file.
